Annabeth's Struggle
by CaliGirlLuvsBrit
Summary: When 7 year old Annabeth Chase moved into the house next door to an 8 year old boy named Perseus Jackson, her life was forever changed. It wasn't until she turned 14 that she realized that she really liked Percy, more than she thought she did. What will happen when Annabeth and her gang turn out to be demigods? And Percy's girlfriend is too? Rated T because I'm paranoid. (:
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Struggle

Summary: When 7-year-old Annabeth Chase moved into the house next door to an 8-year-old boy named Perseus Jackson, her life was forever changed. It wasn't until she turned fourteen that she realized that she really liked Percy, more than she thought she did. Now she's 16, Percy 17, and can't see him with another girl without thinking that that should be her in his arms, not Evelyn Blatner(or Bratner, as Annabeth and Thalia called her), the head cheerleader. What will happen when Annabeth confesses her love for Percy to Thalia? When will Percy find out?

**A/N Welcome to my first fanfic, guys! I don't know about you, but I am pumped to see how this story turns out! (: So, if you haven't already, check out my profile and READ MY STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olymians or the characters talked about, except for the ones I made up.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Annabeth's POV

I'm Annabeth Chase, a 7-year-old genius as my dad called me, and I had just moved to New York from California. It was really weird, being in a foggy city rather than my old clear skied town back at home. I would probably never call New York home, since I never wanted to come here in the first place.

I walked out of the car to see my new "home," and there's nothing really special about it. The architecture was okay, if a rookie made it. The siding was a nice beige, with an oak wood door in the center. It was two stories, with a lot of big windows. I'm guessing my dad liked the natural light, but we would probably be blinded in the morning. Great. If you can't tell, I'm not much of a morning person.

I started towards the trunk when I noticed a boy in front of the house next door. I smiled politely and waved. He blushed, smiled sheepishly, and waved back.

"Hey, Dad? Can I go meet that boy over there?" I asked, pointing at the boy on the porch. He noticed my point and blushed again. _Weird, he must be really shy to blush this much,_ I thought.

"Sure, sweetie. We can unpack your things for you," he replied, smiling. I smiled my thanks, and started running toward him, giggling all the way.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. What's your name?" I asked, still smiling and out of breath from sprinting. I sat down next to him on the step.

"Hi, Percy Jackson, at your service," he said, smiling a lop-sided grin. I smiled at his sudden burst of confidence.

"I'm seven years old. And you?" I asked, curious.

"I'm turning eight in August." He grinned even more, if that's possible. I giggled a little.

"Are you still in first grade?" I asked, a little more curious.

"Yeah, I hate it though," he said, his grin falling with each word.

"So am I!" I said excitedly. "Maybe we're in the same class!"

"Maybe," he replied, his smile reappearing.

At that moment, I heard my dad calling me to help unload. My grin faltered when I turned to see him motioning me to come over. I looked back at Percy, and told him a sullen good-bye. With that, we both got up, him going towards his front door, me to the car.

I hesitated and looked back at him one more time, knowing we would become best friends soon. I then nodded my head in agreement and kept walking to my car where my dad was waiting for me.

"So, was he nice?" he asked me, curiosity and happiness gleaming in his eyes.

"Very," I said, grinning ear to ear.

**A/N Alright, there was my very first chapter to my very first fanfic. How was it? Did you like it? Just corrective criticism, please, no mean comments. Thank you!**

**~Cali** **3**


	2. Present Day

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N Hey! I want to thank sportsfanforever2, srimaria.28, Lmb111514, and Percabethwilllive4eva for being the first reviewers to my first story! It really means a lot to me, guys, more than you can ever know! Well, enough with my sap, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any other characters mentioned…stop reminding me…**

Chapter 2: Present Day

Percy's POV

I'm Percy Jackson, 18-year-old swim captain, and it is May 10th. In other words, it's one of the most important days of my life: ten years to the day that I met my wonderful best friend, Annabeth.

I got up around six, something I usually never do unless it's today, and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen, where my mom was cooking blue blueberry waffles, humming our favorite song that Annabeth and I sing at least once whenever we see each other. We started when we found when we were 10 and 11.

"Well, you're up early today, Percy," my mom said, not looking up from the waffles.

"Am I that loud?" I said, chuckling.

"Well, when you're humming the tune to your and Annabeth's song, you seem to be louder than usual." Then her eyes showed realization, and continued, "It is May 10th, isn't it?"

"You know it, Mom," I said, grinning like an idiot. She smiled, and put a big blue blueberry waffle on a plate and handed it to me, along with a fork and the syrup. I smiled my thanks, and sat down at the table, already drenching my waffle with the syrup.

"You need to hurry up, or you'll be late to Annabeth's," she warned after I finished my waffle.

"She's right next door, Mom."

"You should still be there to wish her a happy ten-year-anniversary." We call them anniversaries, and it's already been ten. It's hard to believe, right?

I got up, put my dishes into the dishwasher, and kissed my mother on the cheek. With that, I grabbed my backpack and headed to the door. I smiled as I remembered the first day we met.

_*Flashback*_

_I saw her hesitate, and she turned around one last time. I could feel her looking at me, and I fiddled with the doorknob, trying to open it. Finally, she turned around and I smiled to myself, knowing we would become great friends soon enough._

_*End of Flashback*_

She was always there when I needed her, and I her. I pretty much skipped to her front door. _Why does she do this to me? Why am I always so nervous around her? _I asked myself. When I didn't get an answer, I shrugged it off; I had more important matters at the moment.

I knocked on the door. When Annabeth answered it, I picked her up and spun her around like I do every year. When I put her down, she was grinning like a maniac.

"Happy 10th anniversary," she said, grinning more with each word. I did, too.

"Would you like a ride this fine morning, mi' lady?" I said, being the gentleman I am.

"Why yes…sir…I would love one," she replied through laughs. We then linked arms and started off toward my deep blue truck with our backpacks in hand, laughing as we told inside jokes.

_This is gonna be a great day, _I thought smiling. I must have said it out loud, because she replied with a soft, "Yes, it is." I grinned at the thought how she felt the same.

**A/N**__**So, I know that I told some of you that I would update this afternoon, but I couldn't help it, I really wanted to write some more, so here it is! It's 7:30 in the morning, so it's probably not that good, but I don't know since I'm my worst critic. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Feel free to PM me or review and ask questions! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks, again, guys! **

**Much love,**

**~Cali~**


	3. Anniversary

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N Hello, once again, guys! I decided to update twice today since I'm in a really good mood. Thank you GreekPrincess3, karategirl 199903, Lmb111514, and Percabethwilllive4eva for reviewing on the second chapter. Also thinks to EpicNuby, GreekPrincess3, and eight others for favoriting my story. Enough of my boring talk, on with my story.**

Chapter 3: Anniversary

Annabeth's POV

I hopped into his pick-up truck smiling as I wondered what we would be doing to celebrate 10 whole years.

"So, where are we going today?" I asked, trying on again to get the so called surprise out of him. Every year he chooses where we would go and tries to keep it a secret, but he always ends up telling me sooner or later. "Sorry, Wise Girl, but you're gonna have to try harder than that this year." His eyes twinkled with mischief and excitement. I sighed and couldn't help but smile as I looked into the sea-green orbs I got lost in every day.

Suddenly, his phone started buzzing. After another second passed, he unwillingly left my gaze. I sighed and looked out the window. I then noticed that we hadn't left the driveway yet.

"Come on, Evelyn. You know how important this day is to me," I heard him mutter into the phone. I frowned and tuned him out. Of course _she_ had to call and ruin it. Evelyn Blatner, or _Bratner_ as I liked to call her, was Percy's girlfriend that he'd been seeing for the past month. That had definitely been the worst month of my entire life.

I mean, Evelyn was nice and all, just not to me. She had told me multiple times to "stay away from Percy, he's mine," and "sure, 'just friends.' Let's keep it that way, shall we?" She made it clear, very clear, that my best friend was off-limits.

"Okay, bye," he said, rolling his eyes as if that was the millionth time saying good-bye. It probably was.

"Sorry," he said, meeting my eyes; intense grey on calm sea-green. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously like he thought I would be mad at him. I was mad, but not at him; at Evelyn.

It was her fault he didn't put his arm around and snuggle _me_. It was her fault he didn't kiss _my _cheek. It was all her fault. If she hadn't been such a flirt around Percy, he wouldn't have looked twice at her. He would've mustered up the courage to ask me out on a date like I've wanted him to for three years since I was 14.

"It's alright," I said, calming down as I looked into his eyes. "shouldn't we get going?" I was desperately trying to change the subject. It was, after all, _our_ anniversary.

**A/N Alright, guys! There's chapter 3! **_**Please, **_**if there's **_**anything**_** that you want to see, tell me now. Otherwise, I won't know to put it in and skip it(what do you think I am, psychic?). Love you all!**

**~Cali~**

**P.S. Do you guys want me to put in Thalico? If so, when? Thanks for all of the support!**


	4. My Secret

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N Hey! I'm alive! Shocker! Probably not for long since I kept you waiting for….let's just say a few weeks, shall we? Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait. It's just that my teachers obviously don't know that I have 6 classes other than theirs…agh. I think that I'm gonna make them demigods, but they just don't know yet. But Grover and Juniper do…So check the poll currently on my account and read the dang chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own PJO. I do, however, own the ever horrible Evelyn Bratner…I mean Blatner. Whoops...**

**Percy's POV**

This year, I wanted to take Annabeth somewhere special. Luckily, the 10th landed on a Saturday, so she wouldn't yell at—I mean sternly lecture me about how "skipping school is bad" and other ridiculous nonsense.

Anywhoosies **(A/N Swoozie!)**, I was taking her to our special spot: our treehouse. We have had so many amazing memories up there; that was where we met up with each other for the first time, had our first real conversation, and where we told our secrets and fears.

But it's also seen our heart-breaking moments; when Annabeth told me that her dad was getting married to some lady named Helen **(I don't know...) **when she was nine years old. When she was ten, Helen had the twins, Bobby and Matthew. It has also been the place where I told her my mom married a pig named Gabe when I was fourteen. Soon after, she divorced him and met Paul Blofis. After a year of dating, the high school teacher finally proposed.

When I finally came out of my thoughts, I quickly put a blindfold over her eyes. To make her less suspicious, I started the car and drove around the block. After what felt like a good five minutes, I pulled back in front of her house—careful not to park in her driveway, of course. I led her out of the car and into the house. Once I caught a glimpse of a small, clueless 7 year old boy, I knew I needed to hurry. But, since the odds are never in my favor, I was too slow.

"Per—" Matthew started, but stopped abruptly after seeing a blindfolded Annabeth. He mouthed, "Oh," and continued his homework with Bobby. I sighed, relief filling my being. Wait, when did Bobby get there? I hadn't even noticed him. Oh, well. I continued on, weaving Annabeth through the house and to the backyard.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, anticipation evident in her voice.

"We're so close," I said, grinning. She couldn't see it, but smiled as she heard it in my voice. I led her up the ladder on the tree, and she instantly knew where we were. I heard her gasp with joy as she climbed beneath me. I looked down to see her grinning, half-covered face. I kept going up until I reached the floor. I got up and helped Annabeth the rest of the way.

"So many memories up here," she said, still with the blindfold covering her eyes. I chuckled and gently untied the piece of fabric that prevented her from seeing my surprise. She grabbed it, pulling it off to see what I've been hiding from her for a week. Her eyes widened as she looked all around her. I had fixed up the place, with our friend Leo's help of course, and repainted the walls greys and greens. I even put up a bunch of pictures of all of our friends: Grover, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Juniper, Travis, Connor, Katie, Jason, Piper, Beckendorf, Silena, and Leo. Big group? Try adding soccer, swimming, debate, and basketball teams…She grinned more and more with each picture. But then, her smile suddenly faded away when she saw a picture of her, Evelyn, and I back when we were all just friends. I saw a gleam of hurt and—wait, is that guilt?—in her once happy eyes and a small tear begin to form at the corner of her eye.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned that I messed up.

**Annabeth's POV**

I smiled as I saw all the pictures surrounding the newly decorated tree house. _He must have done this while I was at practice, _I said to myself, grinning at the thought of him doing this for me. But then I saw _it_; a picture of Percy with me and _Evelyn._ My smile immediately changed to a hurt frown. I stared at it as I felt a tear just begging to start an avalanche. I heard Percy ask what was wrong, but I hardly understood anything through my thoughts. I told myself not to give in; not on this most special day. But the salty liquid disobeyed my orders and poured out, one by one. I felt Percy pull me into an embrace. I finally decided to answer him after his once dry shirt was soaked.

"Nothing, it's just so beautiful," I lied. He looked at me skeptically for a moment until he grinned, knowing not to push me. I pulled him back into the hug and let one last tear escape before saying, "Now it's my turn." I wiped my cheek with the sleeve of my jacket and grinned mischievously.

"Oh, this," he gestured to the room, "wasn't your present, just the location." It was his turn to grin suspiciously as he took out a small black box with a grey bow on it. I looked at him, then at the small box, back to him, back to the box.

"I thought we agreed that there would be no gifts this year," I said, my eyes wide with shock.

"No, _you _agreed to 'no gifts this year'," he said, imitating my voice with air quotes at the last part.

"Well then I guess," I started, pulling out a small box like his with a sea green bow on it, "I guess I won't be needing this, since, like you said, _I_ agreed to no gifts." I began to put it back in my bag, but Percy stopped me.

"What? Did I say that? I meant _neither_ of us agreed to that." He chuckled nervously and made a weird face. I started laughing hysterically when I realized that was his puppy-dog face when he was nervous. His funny expression turned into a confused one, and I made a failed attempt at calming down.

"Your…face was…priceless…" I managed through gasps for breaths. He glared at me, but ended up just laughing with me instead. When we were able to breathe once again, we handed each other's presents at the same time, accidentally bumping our hands. I could've sworn I felt lightning sparks, and by the deep blush that crept its way onto Percy's cheeks, I'd say he did, too. We mumbled embarrassed apologies and moved our hands in opposite directions and handed the presents to each other. Percy let me go first. I opened the small box to find a beautiful silver necklace chain with an owl charm that had small diamonds for eyes.

"Turn it over," he said. I did as I was told and saw that _Wise Girl_ was engraved. I smiled at the sight of my old nickname, but it soon faded as I realized that his gift was almost the exact same.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" he asked, his voice overflowing with concern.

"Huh?" I looked up at him as I processed his question. "Oh, uh, no, Percy, it's fine! I love it! I just…" I trailed off, thinking of what to say. Then it came to me, and I still don't know why it hadn't come to me quicker. "Just open your present." He nodded as he took off the lid and placed it beside him. I watched as Percy's eyes widened. He brought the silver band out of its little bed and slid it onto his ring finger.

"There's writing on the inside," I told him, trying not to sound as pathetic as I felt. He took it off and read it aloud: _"Seaweed Brain." _He smiled at his nickname and chuckled.

"You stole my idea," he said playfully. What did I do? I maturely responded by sticking out my tongue at him, of course.

"Kelp Head."

"Owl Face."

"Loser."

"Nerd."

*5 minutes of ridiculous name calling later*

I hadn't realized how with every name we had gotten closer, and now our noses were almost touching. I then noticed how we were both leaning in. Closer and closer, almost there. _Please, _I thought, _please let this be real._


	5. The Moment is Long Gone

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N Alright, so I'm just gonna apologize to henrie locker, dada6565, and Guest. I'm really, really sorry…you'll see why…SORRY! Anyway, check out my poll on my profile, ask me random questions, and REVIEW! On with the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Let's see…I'm a teenage GIRL, I live in CALIFORNIA, and I don't own Percy Jackson *cries silently***

**Malcolm's POV:**

I ran around the room looking for my basketball, but never found it. You would think that when my sister Annabeth's the cleanest person on Earth I would be too. Well, I'm not. I'm actually quite messy.

I picked up dirty piles of clothes to see if it was hidden underneath them. Five piles and three frustrated shouts later, I decided to ask Annabeth if she had seen it. More likely than not, she would.

I knew that Percy was taking her somewhere special: they're treehouse. Today marked their tenth year of "best friendship," as Percy intelligently called it.

I walked out of the bedroom I was staying in while visiting my family. It was my old room I used to live in before I moved out. Now I'm 28, engaged, and with my first child on the way.

I wandered around half-mindedly, letting my feet do the walking, until I found myself at the back sliding-glass door, staring out to the treehouse. Sliding it open, I stepped onto the shaded patio and made my way over until I was close enough to see them.

"Annabeth!" I called. I saw that they were close to each other, but when they heard me they quickly put distance between themselves and looked as though they refused to maintain eye contact for more than a few moments. Even from where I was standing below them, I could see their cheeks heavily tinted red. Annabeth's eyes darted from me to Percy and then to her lap, as if waiting to be scolded.

"Have you seen my basketball?" I tried to ignore what I just saw, but it was difficult. She's my baby sister for crying out loud!

"Um…I last saw it in the living room next to the couch," she said, slightly recovering from the awkward situation since I didn't pursue her about it. Again, really hard!

"Thanks. Oh, and happy 'anniversary,' Percy." I made air quotations when I said 'anniversary,' which caused them to laugh with me because I had told them it was their anniversary as a joke one year, and they believed it. We've been calling it their anniversary ever since.

"Thanks, Malcolm. So how's Brooke?" Percy asked, his blush also leaving his cheeks. Brooklyn Parks, my pregnant fiancée. That sounds great…

"Five months pregnant and moody as ever." I shook my head slightly before continuing. "But luckily the wedding is after her due date, so she'll be a little less crazy." They laughed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go get my basketball," I said, turning around and heading toward the house. I called over my shoulder, "See you later!" With that, I got my basketball and started for Goode High basketball courts.

**A/N So how was that? I know, short. I'm sorry. Sort of a filler/cliff-hanger-ender-thingy…Anyway, I am going to make them demi-gods, but only Grover and Juniper know. I need some OC's, so send me some!**

**Like this:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Mortal Parent's Name:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Send some at once! Thanks guys!**

**~Cali**


	6. The Truth is Found

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N Alright so here is chapter 6 of Annabeth's Struggle! This was fun to write…(:**

**Annabeth's POV:**

After our…encounter…it was really awkward, but we didn't let that get to us and ruin our tenth. We went to the carnival in town, but you probably don't want to hear me blabber about that since I'll go for hours on end. So I'll just skip to Monday at school.

*Monday morning*

I walked through the Goode High entrance and was immediately bombarded by my best friends Cali, Thalia, and Piper. Cali quickly threw her straight brown hair up with a clip and smiled sweetly at me. Thalia blew her spiky black hair out of her electric blue eyes before rolling them. Piper laughed at Thalia, earning a glare.

"How was your ten-year?" Cali asked, looking at me with her innocent blue-green eyes. I averted my eyes quickly since I can't lie to those pure eyes.

"Good, I guess." I looked up, anywhere but Cali's eyes, and Thalia eyed me suspiciously.

"Just good?" Piper asked, confused. "Why? What happened?"

"Oh, doesn't matter," I said, shrugging it off.

"No, it does matt—" Piper was cut off by Nico, Travis, Jason, Leo and Percy running down the hall, barreling straight toward us. Cali, Piper and I quickly moved out of the way, but Thalia wasn't fast enough. Nico crashed into Thalia while the other boys tumbled into each other.

In other words, Nico and Thalia were blushing like crazy and the other guys were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sorry, we kinda almost got caught sneaking around the school by Mrs. Dodds," Leo said as he gasped for breath. We all laughed it off as the bell rang to get to class.

Cali, Thalia, Leo, Nico, Percy, and I all had Math first with Mrs. Jenkins, so we started walking toward the 700 wing together.

Cali blushed when her hand brushed against Leo's. Cali and Leo have not-so-secret crushes on each other, and have for as long as I've liked Percy. They are best friends and practically inseparable. Cali is my neighbor on the other side, and we met the second day I moved here.

Cali shook herself and linked arms with me and Thalia. We understood immediately and started to skip at the same time, singing "We're off to see the wizard!" loudly. We're seniors; we can do what we want. Don't judge us.

We walked into the classroom laughing and went to our assigned seats. I was next to Cali, and she was next to Leo. Behind me was Thalia, and Percy was behind Cali. Luckily we were in the back center, so the teacher didn't really pay much attention to us.

"Good morning, class," Mrs. Jenkins said in her Southern accent, entering the room. We all quiet down and I write notes about math stuff, when a note gets thrown onto my desk.

_Hey, cutie._

_How about you and me go out sometime and have a real good time and ditch those losers you call friends?_

_Yours truly,_

_Luke_

Aww, cute. Not. I know what Luke did to Percy. He cheated with Percy's girlfriend. While he was with me. I tried to get my mind off of Percy last year, stupid me, so I went out with Luke until he cheated on me with Calypso, Percy's girlfriend. Now, he thinks I want him back. Like I would. Ha.

I wrote a quick message back saying something about in his dreams, I wasn't really interested anymore, and threw it back to him. I got through English with Mrs. Holmgren, Architecture with Ms. Kaar, History with Mr. Lam, P.E. with Mr. Utler, and now I was finally in Study Hall with Mrs. Dodds. I actually have the whole gang, so it's awesome.

I meet up with Silena, Beck, Leo, Cali, Ace Ashford, Natalie Trail, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Travis, Katie, Grover, and Juniper. How we all got this same class, I will never know. We actually made up the entire class.

Mrs. Dodds entered the room and it suddenly got cold. Percy noticed my shivering and handed me his hoodie since he wasn't wearing it. I smiled gratefully and put it on as Silena cooed over the 'adorable' moment.

"All right dearies, time to get out your homework and be destroyed," she said, smiling deviously. We stared at her confused until she turned into something evil that I recognized quickly: a Fury.

We all knew what to do: RUN. And we did. Until we reached a dead end. We turned around to find that we were cornered. She was already there with a vile and hungry look in her ugly eyes.

_Press your necklace, _a voice told me. I did and it became a bronze dagger.

Percy tapped the ring I gave him and it turned into a shield, and grabbed the old pen from his dad and uncapped it, and it expanded into a three-foot bronze sword.

Piper touched her barrette, turning it into a bronze knife.

Jason grabbed his lucky coin and flipped it. He was soon holding a gold sword.

Leo pulled a hammer out of his dad's old toolbelt.

Beck grabbed Silena, pulled her behind him, and didn't move a muscle.

Cali looked at her mother's charm bracelet and chose the bow charm, soon holding a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back.

Ace almost instinctively pulled on his backpack's straps and held twin black iron swords.

Natalie tapped the gem on her mother's ring and held a spear.

Travis took out a sword and nodded to Grover and Juniper. Katie, who liked Travis, looked at him questioningly but thought better of it and turned back to Mrs.—I mean Fury.

Katie then touched her rose necklace and held a beautiful bronze sword. I noticed that Juniper had a dark green tint to her skin and her hair seemed a brighter red. Grover took of his hat and little horns protruded out of his orange-brown hair. He quickly took off his sneakers, jeans, and legs—wait, LEGS? Okay, this is getting weird.

Percy moved instinctively and fought the Fury with Nico, Jason, Leo, Travis, and Ace until it was nothing but dust.

"Okay, what just happened? Grover, why are your legs extra hairy? Juniper, why are you green? Trav—" I started, but was cut off by Grover.

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to get all of you to camp."

"Really? We just got attacked, and you're talking about a stupid camp?" Nico exclaimed.

"Just—let's go," Travis said, motioning us to follow him. We followed until we were at the curb, when Grover took out his phone and called for a ride. Five minutes later, a van comes and we all pile in. The drive there was excruciatingly quiet. We arrived to find Mr. Brunner, the school Mythology club teacher. He's like my second father in a way.

"Mr. Brunner?" I ask.

"Hi Annabeth."

We ask all of our questions, and it turns out the Greek gods and goddesses are _real,_ and we're all demi-gods. We all have to stay in the Hermes cabin until we're claimed by our parents'. We follow Travis, son of Hermes, Juniper, a _nymph_, and Grover, a _satyr_.

We set up our small spaces in the cabin and walk out, talking about how bizarre our situation is. We see an archery range, amphitheatre, arena, and dining pavilion. We go to dinner, gave an offering to the gods, then headed for campfire. When we got there, there was a sudden burst of light.

"All hail, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon; Charles Beckondorf, son of Hephaestus; Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite; Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus; Natalie Trails, daughter of Athena; Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus; Ace Ashford, son of Hades; Nico di Angelo, son of Hades; Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter; and Jason Grace, son of Zeus." Everyone bowed, even Cali, who was the only one not claimed, and was a little teary-eyed.

"Hey, Cal, it's okay. It could happen at any time. Just be patient," I said. She smiled sweetly and nodded. They continued on with the campfire while we got our things and brought them to our respective cabins. Cali and Natalie walked with me.

"I wonder who your parent is, Cal. Now that I think about it, I've never met your mom _or_ dad, Cal," Natalie said. I nodded, agreeing.

Cal blushed at the sudden attention and looked down.

"Well, actually, I sort of just found out…" she started, taking a deep breath. "I was left on my parents' doorstep when I was a baby. Parents' because there was both a mother _and _father, not just one. So I don't even know if my parent is a goddess or a god." She looked up slowly, expecting us to turn our backs on her.

"Well, there's one way to find out," Natalie started, brushing her messy black hair from her bright blue-grey eyes for the millionth time that day.

"How?" Cali innocently asked.

"We wait it out," Natalie and I said in unison. Maybe we are sisters after all…

Cali had a mixture of emotions in her eyes; worry, determination, patience, and, mostly, hope.

"Thanks, guys," she said, hugging us. "Night." She started for the Hermes cabin since we were at the Athena cabin already.

"Night," we said.

*Next Morning*

**Cali's POV:**

I can't believe I'm the only one out of all of us that wasn't claimed. I mean, really. I woke up in the Hermes cabin, got dressed in the bathroom—wearing a floral print shirt with dark-tinted jeans and my signature black converse—and got in line with Travis to go to breakfast.

I got pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a glazed donut. As an offering, I put aside a pancake and some eggs. But the donut was mine.

I walked up to the fire and closed my eyes.

_Please, mom or dad, I just want to be claimed. Or at least a sign. Something. Anything._

I opened my eyes, placed my food in the fire, and walked away. I then noticed that I shed a tear. I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. I refused to cry in front of people because it made me feel weak.

I found my schedule and saw that I had archery first. Sweet.

I walked to the archery range and touched the bow charm on my charm bracelet. My charm bracelet was given to me by my parents, and it had a charm of a sword, a dagger, a knife, a spear, and a flower. I don't know what the flower charm does, but I'm too afraid to find out.

I grabbed an arrow from the endless quiver on my shoulder and placed it onto the bow. I pulled back and hit it right in the center of the bull's eye.

"Wow, I never thought you were good at archery, Cal," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Leo. I smiled.

"Neither did I," I said.

"You know what Fia?" he said, using my nickname. My last name is Fiammetta, so he likes to call me Fia.

"What Val?" I asked, teasing him.

"I challenge you to a duel," he declared. I grinned, placing my bow charm back and touching the sword.

_Sunshine,_ a voice told me.

"You're on," I said. He smiled back. I felt my knees go a little weak, but I straightened myself and readied my stance.

We fought back and forth until I hit the handle of his hammer with my blade and disarmed him. While he was in shock I placed my foot gently on his chest and not so gently kicked him to the ground with my sword at his neck.

I smiled and moved the bronze blade away and replaced it with my hand. He took it, but instead of me pulling him up, he pulled me down.

I blushed as I lay on top of him our faces inches apart. Before I knew it, my eyes fluttered closed as we both leaned in. Our lips met and I felt like putty in his hands. Fireworks erupted inside of me and I tangled my hands into his hair.

We pulled apart due to lack of air and my eyes opened to a grinning Leo.

"I've wanted to do that for forever," he said, grinning even wider. I nodded, panting a little for air.

"Me too," I said. I stood up, helped Leo up, and we walked out of the archery range with his arm around my waist and my head against his shoulder.

We met up with the others and they all sighed.

"Finally, we've waited for you two to get together for years now," Thalia said, exaggerating years.

"I'm only 17," I say as Leo says, "I'm only 18."

I smile a little and blush, looking down.

**Leo's POV:**

Cali looks down smiling, blush tinting her adorable freckles that spot over her nose, cheeks and forehead, unique blue-green eyes peering through her glasses.

I pull her a little closer to me when I see a couple Ares guys checking her out. She rolls her eyes at my sudden jealousy, but I ignore it.

*Line Break to Campfire*

**Cali's POV:**

It's about 5:00, which is early for the campfire, but there's something special going on, apparently. Chiron stomps his hoof to get everyone's attention.

"Tonight will be Capture the Flag. The teams are Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, and Hades versus Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Zeus, and Aphrodite. It will begin at 6:30."

Everyone got up to get ready. All I needed was armor. Easy-peasy. Leo is a son of Hephaestus, so he can make me custom armor is five minutes flat.

"Hey Leo? Can you please make me some armor?" I ask him sweetly.

"Sure, Cal. It'll be ready in a few minutes," he said, smiling. He walked into his cabin and was out in three minutes.

"Thanks, Leo!" I kissed him on the cheek and went to the Hermes cabin to try it on.

*LINE BREAK (:*

It fit perfectly and looked absolutely great. I had five minutes to get to my team so I started to head down. I saw a lot of campers in armor that looked like mine, so I was happy to fit in.

The Athena cabin was making the plan, and had me as an archer because of how good I aim. Everyone went to their positions and got ready. I was with the Apollo campers and they were really nice. We got along great, and worked as a team. I heard a noise so I shot at the figure I saw, pinning them to a tree by a piece of loose armor. I looked and saw it was Jason, and got really excited. I went down and smirked at him, but he got really bright all of a sudden.

Chiron came over and everyone remotely close bowed to me. I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused. I saw Leo and he pointed up. I looked and saw a claim symbol, although I couldn't tell what it was since it was directly above me.

Chiron said, "All hail Cali Fiammetta, daughter of…"

**A/N Mwahahaha cliffhanger! I'm so evil. So, Cali Fiammetta may or may not be based off of myself. More or less…So who do you think her parent(s) are? I bet none of you will guess it…Mwahahaha…so thank you the freefaller and NeverForgiveOrForget161616 for giving me Natalie Trails and Ace Ashford. Until next time…**

**~Cali**


	7. Capture the Flag and More!

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N And so, the moment we've all been waiting for commences…who is Cali Fiametta? Will a new girl that stumbles into the camp change things for the worse? Why am I asking questions I know the answers to? Anyway, I am so grateful for you guys because you're so supportive. Honestly, I don't see how my writing is as great as you say it is…it doesn't help that when I preview it I **_**then**_** see mistakes…grrr…**

**Disclaimer: I don't have two sons…and my name is Cali…and I don't own Percy Jackson…*cries harder***

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was running through the thick forest focusing all my attention on distracting the other defenses. I tapped my necklace along the way and held my bronze dagger.

_Conscientia, _a voice told me. **(I know that in the books hers dagger didn't have a name, but I wanted to give it one.) **It was knowledge in Latin. I smiled. Suits me.

When I finished "distracting," I had knocked out three Ares kids, two Demeter campers, and an Aphrodite girl. The Aphrodite girl was the easiest. All I did was break her nail and she ran away crying. I started towards our defenses since my job was done and saw Jason sneaking towards our flag.

I hid behind the closest tree to see how it all would play out. I looked up to where I knew our archers were and waited to see if Cali would be the one to shoot or one of the Apollo campers.

I watched as Cali did shoot at Jason and hit him in one of his armors loose spots, pinning him to the tree closest to him: the tree I was behind.

I jumped, startled, but stayed careful not to make a sound. Cali jumped down smirking, but it faded when there was a bright light above her head.

She didn't seem to know where the source of the light was, and saw Leo who pointed up at her head. She looked up but was still confused. Chiron trotted over to us and bowed. Other campers around followed his lead.

"All hail Cali Fiammetta, daughter of…" Only then did Chiron actually look at the claim symbol to see who her parent was. A look of pure bewilderment spread across his features. "Well that's peculiar. I can't seem to pinpoint that symbol. I have never had this happen…well, I suppose you continue your housing in the Hermes cabin until further notice."

I took that last comment as 'until tonight after a dream, because you're almost guaranteed one!' With that note, everyone stood from their bow and left to finish the game.

Cali had a look of utter shock, confusion, and hurt that I felt horrible inside.

"I finally get claimed, and no one even knows who it is?" she asks, mostly to herself. She looked close to tears, but I knew her better than that.

She has refused to cry ever since her younger brother died seven years earlier. She thought it made her look weak instead of human.

She replaced the confusion with anger and ran as fast as she could to the Hermes cabin, I assumed. I snapped out of my daze and helped Jason by pulling out the arrow. He looked as surprised as I felt that Cali actually showed those feelings on her face because she had always hid them well with optimism and innocence every day.

"So who should go after her?" Jason asked, snapping out of it as well. I tore my eyes from where Cali's figure had disappeared to.

"I don't think anyone should," I said, looking at him in the eyes. "She needs some time to cool down."

Cali may hide her sadness and hurt, but she lets her anger out freely. And when she does, although occasional, you do _not_ want to be there.

I looked up at the Apollo campers who are still looking after Cali's long-gone trail in shock of what just occurred. I guess they didn't expect all of those emotions to come out of little Cali. I shook my head a little at the amusing image of them, thinking that I must have looked the exact same way the first time I saw one of her rare episodes.

I heard my team cheering, knowing that we won. I smiled, but then remembered the situation at hand and walked to search for Percy with Jason. We found him and ran over. He smiled and laughed. His laughter faltered when he saw our grim faces.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. "Where's Cali?" I took a deep breath.

"Well, she got claimed—" Percy cut me off, grinning like an idiot.

"Wait, that's great!"

"Percy, let her finish," Jason said.

"She got claimed, but Chiron said he couldn't tell whose symbol it was. Now she has to continue to live in the Hermes cabin." His grin shattered.

"Oh."

"So she's really upset, and angry, and ran to the Hermes cabin," Jason finished for me.

"Ooh, she's angry?" Percy said, grimacing.

"Who's angry?" Nico asked, walking up to us with everyone else.

"Cal," Jason said.

"Really? Why, what happened?" Silena said, concerned. Everyone knew how Cali was.

We told them what happened and they immediately understood why she was upset. We all called it a night and said our good-byes. Natalie and I walked to the Athena cabin and went to bed quickly.

**Cali's POV (While Annabeth, Percy, and Jason were explaining):**

I couldn't believe I was finally claimed and they didn't even know who it was. I ran as fast as I could to the Hermes cabin before I shed a tear. I would _not_ let anyone see me cry.

I burst open the door and flung myself onto my bed, letting the tears fall freely. When I had finally calmed down after about ten minutes, I heard the Hermes kids coming. I quickly wiped all the tears I could and straightened my clothes to look presentable and opened a book to 'read.' They came in laughing when they saw me. I looked up and smiled as a greeting.

"Hey, Cal, why weren't you there celebrating with us?" Connor asked. I noticed one of the girls, Grace, looked at me knowingly and nodded. So she saw.

"Well, um, I just felt like reading instead so I came here. You know, I'm quite the bookworm." I laughed nervously, hoping they would believe me. Connor and Travis looked at each other and shrugged. Everyone went to bed and I lay awake until I drifted to sleep late.

_I was sitting on the hill I would always go to at home when I needed a break from life. I felt a presence next to me, so I looked over. Sure enough, there was a guy, looked no older than 18, who had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a smile that would blind me if it were brighter. Apollo._

"_Lord Apollo," I said with a nod. He laughed at my formality._

"_Oh, please. Just Apollo, or even Dad," he said. I gaped at him._

"_D-Dad?" I stuttered. This is my dad. _This _is my dad. _This is my dad!_ I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my head into his chest._

"_Nice to see you too, sweetheart. It's been…" He started to count on his fingers. "14 years since I've seen you. You've grown so much, and are a great combination of me and your mother." I smiled, and then it faded._

"_Dad, who is my mother?" I asked, trying my best innocent look I could muster up. He sighed._

"_I wish I could tell you, but I can't," he said looking truly apologetic. I looked down and thought about who it could be. I didn't know any mortals, so I couldn't figure it out._

"_I need to go before Zeus yells at me for 'telling you too much,'" he said, impersonating Zeus. I laughed and nodded, not wanting to say good-bye._

"_But sweetie, you can't tell anyone I'm your father until you know who your mother is, alright?"_

"_Okay."_

I woke up grinning, but quickly composed myself. I noticed I was the first one up and looked at the clock. It was only 6:15 so I got up and put on a T-shirt with a sun that my friend drew for me back at one of my old schools. She was really artistic so it looked really good. I pulled on my regular jeans and a pair of orange converse.

I walked out of the cabin and started for the hill overlooks the sunrise. When I got there I sat down and smiled, thinking of my dad. I stayed out there just smiling at the sun until the breakfast horn sounded.

I got up and went to breakfast and ate pancakes, cantaloupe, and some bacon. I offered my dad my juiciest bacon piece and my mother a pancake, praying that she would show herself or send a sign. At the ground next to my right foot, a beautiful and unique red wildflower sprouted. I picked it out and smiled appreciatively. Maybe Demeter…I guess I would have to wait though.

I walked back to my table with the flower sticking out of my clip in my hair. I finished eating and started for archery.

I touched the charm and held my wondrously crafted bow in my left hand. I took my time looking over it and noticed all the little details about it. It was a golden color with suns, flowers, and flames engraved into it.

I arrived at the range and started to hit target after target with arrow after arrow. By the time it was time to go to the swords arena I had a damp layer of sweat on my forehead. I put my bow away and walked out and to the arena.

I went against Travis, Connor, Chris, and Jason, beating all of them easily. I finally got around to going against Percy and he was a challenge. I went into my stance knowing he was the best swordsman around and also knowing I was going to lose, but not without a fight.

We clashed swords again and again until I tried what I did to Leo with a little twist. I disarmed him the same way, but when he was distracted I swept my leg under his feet and tripped him and thought how it would be better with my twin daggers when I realized Sunshine was gone and I was holding them.

I took advantage of this and placed on dagger in front of his throat and the other above his heart.

"I win," I said, smirking. Annabeth came stomping in and we both looked over. She forgot about her anger for a moment and laughed at how I beat Percy, but soon remembered and scowled again.

"Perce, there's someone here to see you," she said bitterly. I helped him up and he left with Annabeth. I followed, curious to see what got Annabeth so mad.

We went all the way to the borders of camp to find a girl with messy black hair pulled into a bun, vintage jeans and blouse, little booties, and brown eyes that you can just tell will change to an angry black in a second: Evelyn Blatner.

"Percy!" she screeched in her nasally voice that we have all heard too much. She ran up to him and immediately engulfed him in kisses. Annabeth and I made quiet gags and laughed about it afterward together. Evelyn looked over when she heard our laughs.

"What's so funny?" she asked, annoyed. Annabeth and I rolled our eyes.

"How did you get passed camp borders?" Annabeth asked, ignoring her question completely. I nodded, agreeing.

"What are you talking about? I just walked here," she said, genuinely confused.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"Um, I was walking and saw a big house and all of this stuff," she said, gesturing to the entire camp. "And then I saw Annabelle—"

"It's Annabeth," I said.

"That's what I said. Anyway, I saw her and started walking over to see if Percy was here too, and here I am," She said, gesturing way too much. I nodded.

"Well I guess I'll show you to Chiron and Mr. D, Evelyn," I said, motioning for her to follow.

"But I want _Percy _to show me," she whined.

"Um, well I have to get back to teaching my class, I have been out here too long as it is," Percy explained.

"Yeah, Perce, good luck with teaching the Ares cabin," I said, feeling sorry for him big time.

"Thanks," he said. With that, he left to watch the _Ares _cabin with _weapons._

"Let's go, Evelyn," I said. Annabeth had snuck off when Evelyn started to explain everything. We walked to the Big House in an awkward silence. This is when it's nice to have Travis or Connor. I saw them walking towards us and I motioned them to come over. We had a mini conversation with our eyes.

_Me: Come with me_

_Connor: No, who's she?_

_Me: Percy's girlfriend_

_Connor: What?!_

_Me: Yeah…now help me_

Travis and Connor looked at each other and nodded. They ran over to us, much to my relief, and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Travis."

"And I'm Connor."

"Evelyn," she said flirtatiously. I swallowed hard to keep myself from getting sick there and then.

I brought her over to the Big House with Travis and Connor while they cracked stupid jokes all the way, Evelyn laughing her annoying wheezing giggle.

We _finally _arrived at the Big House and I took her to Mr. D and Chiron. Chiron smiled warmly and Mr. D barely glanced up.

"Name?" Mr. D said lazily.

"Evelyn Blatner," she responded. There was a bright pink light above her head.

"Alright, Ellie Bratner, looks like you're Aphrodite's kid. Cali, could you take Ellie to the Aphrodite cabin?"

"Yes, sir," I said. Travis and Connor stood there with their mouths hanging open. I dragged the trio out of the Big House and brought Evelyn to her cabin and looked back to the Stolls. Their jaws were still on the floor.

"You know, you're gonna catch flies soon," I said. They closed their mouths and started stuttering.

"He—you—what?" Travis said intelligently.

"Spit it out!" I said.

"He called you Cali!" Connor said.

"That's my name, isn't it?"

"He _never _calls anyone by their real name!" Travis said. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He called Evelyn Ellie Bratner!" Connor exclaimed.

"But _nobody_ calls Evelyn her real name…" I pointed out.

"I don't get it." Travis went into his 'thinking pose.' I rolled my eyes and walked away.

*Line Break (:*

I found Annabeth and explained everything that happened and she told me that she could tell Evelyn was an Aphrodite type of girl.

"Why do you think Travis and Connor were so surprised that Mr. D called me by my name?" I asked the daughter of Athena.

"Well, they said that he never calls anyone by their real name, right?" I nodded. "Maybe you're the first person he has ever called by their real name." I nodded again. Sounds reasonable enough.

I said good-bye to Annabeth when the conch blew for dinner.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I went to my table and waited for Chiron to call my table for food. When Percy was called, I watched him choose prime ribs and mashed potatoes. He offered his food and walked back to his table, beginning to eat.

My cabin was called, and I chose lasagna with vegetables. When I offered my food, I prayed that Cali's parent would reclaim her in a clearer way.

I walked back to my table and ate. I repeatedly stole glances at Percy and Natalie noticed.

"Just talk to him after dinner," she said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"And say what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something from your heart," she looked at him, then back to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you really Athena's daughter?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she said, acting mysterious. I laughed, and soon she joined in.

When dinner ended, I started to walk towards Percy, but Bratner beat me to it. She started kissing him, and I couldn't stand to watch any more so I walked back to Natalie.

"Why aren't you over—" She looked over my shoulder and understood. "Oh."

"Yeah."

I looked back to see Percy trying to pull away, but Evelyn had a death grip on him. I walked over quickly.

"Hey, Perce," I said, cheerful. He looked at me relieved, especially when Evelyn pulled away.

"Hey, Annie," he said. I let it go, just this once.

"Hi Anniebelle!" Evelyn said with mock enthusiasm. I didn't even bother to correct her.

"Hey Evelyn, we need to talk," Percy said, taking his chance of her not being all over him. She turned her attention back to Percy. I walked away quickly and watched from afar.

Percy was talking, and talking, and talking until Evelyn screamed out of frustration. I grinned. He did it. He broke up with her.

I started doing the happy dance and when I turned back around Percy was standing there with an eyebrow raised. I laughed and hugged him. He was shocked for a second but started hugging back immediately.

He chuckled. I looked up at him and into his sea-green orbs. I got lost and pretty soon our noses were touching. We both leaned in and soon our lips met.

I felt sparks fly in my stomach and melted at his touch. He deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around my waist. We pulled apart for air and heard clapping.

We looked over and saw the whole group applauding—well, Silena was squealing and jumping up and down, but same thing. We blushed and pulled apart, quickly straightening out our clothes.

They all laughed and pulled us in for hugs. We let go and went back to our cabins. I was walking with Natalie. The teaser.

"So, I see you talked with Percy. Your lips did the talking, but same thing."

I playfully glared at my sister, who started laughing. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the Athena cabin. We walked in and went straight to bed. I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep that night.

If only the next day were peaceful…

**A/N So how'd you like it? Poor Cali…keep guessing who her **_**other**_** parent is!**

**So, I'm gonna have a contest. I'm planning on having a story about Cali and her life, so I want all you artistic ones out there to draw a picture of how **_**you**_** see her, and I'll make that the cover! The deadline is March 31****st****, so better get started!**

**Also, I'm gonna ask you questions about myself at the end of each chapter, but you can't look at my profile until you really give up, okay? NO CHEATING! I HATE CHEATERS!**

**Question of the chapter: What are my three favorite colors?**

**Love you guys!**

**~Cali**


	8. Secrets Revealed

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N: Hey people of the internet! I was disappointed that out of 128 readers, only two people reviewed, so after this chapter, I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. I swear on the River Styx. Now that that's finished with, all will be revealed…I don't know how, but someone actually guessed who Cali's mom is…I need to be **_**way **_**more vague…and mysterious…yeah, I like mysterious…**

**Disclaimer: I own a mouth, a nose, two eyes, two ears, and freckles, but not Percy Jackson…*sobs***

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up well-rested, but also to a very angry Evelyn. Let me go back…

I woke up, but didn't want to open my eyes, so I didn't. I lay in bed for five more minutes before opening my eyes. I was more than surprise when I opened them to Evelyn with her hands on her hips glaring at me. I looked at her, then at my siblings who were all staring, just waiting for me to lash out on the daughter of Aphrodite for being in our cabin at 7 in the morning.

Instead, I counted to ten in my head and decided to the calm route.

"Good morning, Evelyn. How may I assist you this morning?" I asked, a little genuine, a little not.

"Oh, don't be all innocent with me. You have what I want," she said, seething. I looked at her 'confused.'

"Did you want to borrow the sweater _you_ gave me last year for my birthday?" I said, keeping up my act. I saw some of my siblings covering their mouths, but still shaking with laughter, out of the corner of my eye. She rolled her eyes.

"No, _Annabelle_, I want Percy back," she said, becoming more annoyed. Natalie didn't look surprised, more bored, but everyone else did. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"But Percy's mine, _silly_," I said, talking to her like she was three. She gaped at me, obviously trying to think of a comeback, but couldn't so she left—well, more like stormed out in a _very graceful fashion._ Note the sarcasm.

The whole Athena cabin erupted with applause and laughter, and I blushed from the sudden attention. It was time to go to breakfast, so we all lined up behind Malcolm, who came soon after he found out that he was a son of Athena, but only stayed for a week before going back to Brooke.

*Line Break to after breakfast, and during sword practice*

After breakfast, the Athena cabin went to the swords arena with the Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Demeter, and Apollo cabins.

We walked into the arena and instinctively took out our magical weapons. I spotted Cali with the Stoll brothers and Katie. She looked a lot better than before; she was laughing at some ridiculous joke that Travis or Connor had said, and had her normal twinkle in her blue-green eyes. I smiled.

I started to walk up to her, but Evelyn beat me to it yet again.

"Hey, Cal, do you want to spare?" her nasally voice asked.

"You mean spar?" Cali asked slowly.

"Yeah, that," Evelyn said dumbly. Sometimes I wonder if they made up the dumb blonde stereotype from her. Wait, she isn't blonde…oh well.

Cali looked at her charm bracelet, thought for a moment, then her face lit up. She tapped her sword charm and held her sword, Sunshine.

"Thanks, Dad," I heard her murmur.

**Cali's POV:**

I looked at my charm bracelet, trying to think of the best weapon to use. I looked at the flower; I didn't even know what it did, let alone how to win with it. The spear, Burst, as my dad told me, would shoot flames out of the tip and was sharp, but I wasn't familiar with it. My knife, Rainlily, could blast freezing or hot water, depending on my mood, at my opponent, but it was close range, and I saw Evelyn with a long sword. Bloodroot, my dagger, was my favorite, since the Bloodroot was my favorite flower, and it had red and white engravings of the said flower, but it was also short range.

_Use Sunshine, you'll see its power when used,_ my dad told me in my head. I smiled and touched Sunshine's charm.

"Thanks, Dad," I muttered. I took the time to admire Sunshine. It was Celestial bronze, but one side of the blade was gold.

_Imperial gold, _a female voice in my head told me. It had suns engraved on the hilt, along with all my favorite plants. The hilt had vines wrapped around it as the grip. Evelyn cleared her throat, ending my ADHD thoughts.

I got into my stance, and couldn't help but laugh quietly at Evelyn's position. She had her feet way too far apart and both hands on the hilt of her clearly unbalanced sword. I brushed the thought away and started thinking of my strategy.

She swung when I was mid-thought and caught me a little off guard, but I recovered quickly. I blocked her blunt sword, and she let go of it, standing weaponless. I swiped my foot under her off-balanced legs and she fell with an "oof."

I put Sunshine in front her neck, smirking, but she rolled away from my grip and brought a dagger out of her boot and slashed my arm. I grunted in pain, but didn't give her any other satisfaction.

I spun around and kicked her in her side, and she collapsed. I brought my sword closer to her throat than last time, and she sighed in defeat.

I lowered Sunshine and held out a hand to her. She ignored it and got up on her own. I shrugged it off, not caring.

"How did you do that, Cal?" Percy asked.

"I had a broth—" I cut myself off. I was about to say, 'I had a brother, remember?' Not yet—still too soon.

I turned around fully and everyone gaped at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What'd I do?" I asked. Will came over to me and held the arm Evelyn cut up so I could see. I expected to see blood, but instead there was a gold liquid; _ichor. _The blood of the _god; _coming out of _me._

My jaw dropped. I stared as it dripped down my arm and down to the arena floor. Everyone stared at me like I was an alien saying I wanted to eat them all—even my friends. I looked at them, silently telling them to say something—anything. They didn't; never a word.

I bit back the tears just itching to leave my eyes. Unfortunately, one managed to escape, and my friends knew it was bad then.

I just turned and ran as fast as my legs could go to the hill where a pine tree sat with a piece of gold fluff lying peacefully on a branch. I could always be alone there and watch the sun make its journey through the sky.

I finally got there just when I thought my legs were about to explode. I started to climb the pine tree and sat on the second to the bottom branch, right above the fluff.

There, I cried and cried until I thought there wasn't any more tears left in me. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and calmed my breathing to its regular pace. When I finished this process, I felt someone next to me.

I looked over to see my dad sitting there, looking at me with such pride that I felt proud of myself when I just cried; something I never did.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said smiling softly at me, brushing away a lock of hair that fell loose from my clip. I gave him a watery smile in return and buried my face into his chest.

"Dad, what's wrong with me?" I asked, looking up into his beautiful sky blue eyes that I remembered from when I was little. He looked at me; guess he didn't expect that question.

"Cal, there's nothing _wrong _with you, but everything _right._ You are my daughter, and always will be. I am proud to call you mine," he said, looking into my eyes the entire time. I searched for evidence of lies on his face, but found none. I smiled, and I got a blinding grin back. I hugged him and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Dad, when will I know who my mother is?" I asked the question that had been bugging me for days.

"Well, I think you've already guessed that she's a goddess, right?" I nodded. "Then think; you have blue-green eyes—blue from me, green from her. You have straight brown hair, but a lighter shade on the underside—the brown from her, lighter from me. You wear glasses—well, I don't know where that came from, but oh well. You have the most adorable freckles—from your mother, but the ones spread out on your arms are from me."

I thought about it. He was right. I got all of my features from my mom and dad—just mixed together. I grinned; I've always wanted to be a combination of my parents. My smile faded.

"So, Ryan wasn't my real brother?" I asked.

"Fleur," he said, calling me by my middle name. "He was a son of mine, just with the woman you lived with, Molly. She met Fred after Ryan was born. You were dropped off on their doorstep a year after they married when you were three and Ryan was one. Your mother and I could not care for you because Zeus was afraid that you would become too powerful and try to overthrow him. We tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't listen. He forced us to give you away or else he would get rid of you himself."

"So, was Ryan meant to die seven years ago, when he was only eight, and I ten?" I asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, the Fates said that it would serve a purpose in your life at some point. I was furious with them, killing my son. But I could interfere with the Fates, no matter how much I wanted to."

"When will I meet _my_ mother?" I asked. A bright light engulfed us, and I thought she was claiming me, but my dad didn't say anything.

"How's right now?" I heard from behind me. My eyes widened. It was a female voice—I knew that voice. I grew up three years with that voice. That voice sang to me when I was scared, and read me stories when I was tired. That was the voice of my mother.

I jumped down from the branch, still not looking at my mother. I took a deep breath and turned around to the light green eyes and straight brown hair of the woman who raised me for three years of my life: Persephone.

**A/N: CLIFF-HANGER! MWAHAHAHA! But I'll most likely update tonight because I'm on a roll…so yeah. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Ask random questions, guess what could happen, anything! Remember about the drawing contest. I know that this part of the story is about Cali, but I put in a cat fight between Evelyn and Annabeth, so I hope that helps…this part is just vital to this story and the one I'll be writing about Cali soon. Okay? Okay.**

**Random song of the chapter: What I've Done by Linkin Park**

**Random question of the chapter: Who's your favorite character?**

**~Cali**


	9. Quest Time!

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I still can't believe someone guessed it was Persephone…I really need to be more vague…oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cali and the plot (:**

**Cali's POV:**

I grinned. She looked exactly how I remembered her. Happy, light green eyes, straight, but very luscious, brown hair, and beautiful features.

While I jumped down, she had moved closer until she was behind me, so all I had to do was reach a little to hug her. So I did. My dad jumped down and joined in. I had what I had wanted for my entire life: a family. But something was missing; something important. Ryan. He needed to be part of this. I pulled away first.

"Mo—Persephone, have you seen a young boy of about 8 years old with shaggy blonde hair, warm blue eyes, and the cutest dimples when he smiles in the Underworld?" I asked, not knowing if I should call her Mom or Persephone. She thought for a moment.

"Well, number one, please call me Mom, sweetie, and two, yes, why?" she said.

"Um, the little boy was my younger brother, Ryan. He died seven years ago in an accident with me," I explained.

"How was he your younger brother?" she asked, looking at my dad. He looked down.

"Two years after we had Cal, I had Ryan with Molly," he said, ashamed.

"Oh, alright," she said. I see where I get my optimism and easy-going-ness from.

"So, what happens now?" I asked. They looked at each other and nodded.

"It's time to tell Chiron and Mr. D," my mom said. I nodded in response.

We started walking towards the Big House, receiving many stares since it's not every day a demigod walks with two gods.

When we arrived, Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle with two satyrs, including Grover. Mr. D lazily glanced up, but then realized who I was standing with and smiled. Chiron looked at me instead of the two gods and smiled warmly and, was that knowingly?

Grover and the other satyr bowed respectfully to my mother since she was the goddess of spring, then nodded to my dad. They both smiled at them, and the satyrs quickly left. I chose not to question it.

"So, Seph, Pollo, what have we done to be honored with your gracious presences?" Mr. D sarcastically asked his brother and sister.

"Well, we have brought you and Chiron news," my mom answered.

"What kind of news?" Chiron asked. Mom and Dad looked at each other.

"Oh, spit it out already," Mr. D exclaimed.

"Fine, I was kind of going for dramatic, but whatever," Dad said, rolling his eyes. I stifled a laugh. "Cali is our daughter." Mr. D did a spit take.

"Our?!" he screeched. Mom and Dad smiled nervously.

"Surprise?" Mom said, more like asked. I looked at the ground, not knowing what else to do.

"Calisto," Chiron started. "It has been long, hasn't it?" I looked at my parents.

"Why did he call me Calisto? My name is Cali," I said, really confused.

"Your full real name is Calisto Fleur Fiammetta," my mom began.

"But we thought that we should give you a somewhat normal name down here, so we put Cali on the basket we put you in," my dad finished.

"So, my real name is Calisto?" I asked, clarifying. They nodded.

"No wonder you looked familiar!" Mr. D said. "That's why I called you Cali, to be respectful to them." He nodded his head towards my parents. I laughed a little.

Just then, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and Ace burst through the door.

"Chiron!" Annabeth exclaimed. Then they noticed me. "Cali, what are you doing here?" And then they noticed my parents. They all bowed. "Lady Persephone, Lord Apollo."

"What is it, child?" Chiron asked.

"Artemis and her Hunters are here," Ace said, panting a little. I grinned on the inside. _Aunt _Artemis. Hehehehe…

"Cool, little sis has arrived," my dad said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, she's older than you," I said, again. We've had other conversations, okay? Jason backtracked.

"Woah, what do you mean, 'Dad'?" Jason asked.

"Who said Dad?" Annabeth asked, who had been distracted. Jason pointed at me.

"You know, pointing is rude," I pointed out. He smiled sheepishly. I laughed.

"I'm her father," Dad said.

"Then why is Lady Persephone here?" Annabeth asked. I looked at them and they shook they're heads slightly.

_Not yet,_ they told me.

"I have other business to attend to here," Mom said. They all nodded.

"So, auntie's here, huh?" I said, trying to break the tension. They all laughed; it worked.

"Then let's go see her, come on!" I didn't wait for anyone and marched out of the Big House and ran to Artemis.

"Miss me?" I asked, her back facing me. Startled, she turned around.

"Calisto?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's my name, isn't it?" She engulfed me in a hug. I laughed.

"Where's your mother? Oh, and that knucklehead of a brother of mine?" she asked. I turned and pointed to the group walking towards us.

When they reached us, Jason said, "You know, pointing is rude," mimicking my voice. I laughed and hit his shoulder.

I saw Mom and Dad pull Artemis aside and talk with her. She nodded her understanding and they came back to the group.

"Well, Chiron, I think it's dinnertime, don't you?" Dad said, implying to call dinner early. Chiron got it.

"Yes, I shall go call the campers now."

"But it's a half an hour early, sir," Annabeth said, looking at her watch.

"That's alright, we have guests."

The horn blew and we all went to dinner. I walked with my parents at the back of the group.

"So, where will I sit at dinner?" I asked.

"We are going to have you sit at the head table with me and your father," Mom said. I nodded hesitantly. Sitting in front of over 100 campers wasn't exactly my thing, but at least I'll be with my parents and aunt.

When we arrived I pulled my hair into a messy bun. My parents practically dragged me to the head table and we sat down.

"Do I still have to give an offering since both of you are right here?" I asked, hopeful to keep all of my food.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Just asking," I murmured. We got our food first, and of course everyone was staring at me. I quickly got everything, offered, and sat back down. I got Root Beer as my drink and ate contentedly until Chiron stomped his hoof to get everyone's attention.

Everyone instantly hushed and looked at Chiron.

"Alright, first thing's first, the Hunters are here, so we shall have our annual Capture the Flag competition. Second, we are graced by having two gods with us; Lady Persephone and Lord Apollo. And third, these gods have, ah, interesting news." Great, now I'm 'interesting.' My parents stood. My dad started.

"Well, 17 years ago, Seph and I got together—" the Aphrodite cabin cooed. "And we had a child together. We raised her for three years of her precious life. When she turned three, Zeus thought that when our child grew up, she would try to overthrow him and rule Olympus herself. So he forced us to have her live here with a mortal family, or he would rid her himself." My mom continued.

"We had no choice but to leave her in the care of a family here, so we did. Now, 14 years later, we have reunited since she has found out that she is not a mortal, and was sent to Camp Half-Blood."

"Cal, stand up," my father murmured to me, smiling encouragingly. I looked at him wide-eyed. This wasn't part of the deal. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up so that I was standing. I smiled nervously. I looked at all my friends scattered around the dining hall.

Annabeth and Natalie: Looked like she couldn't believe she didn't think of it.

Percy: He dropped his fork on his plate.

Jason: His mouth was hanging open.

Piper: Pure shock.

Leo: He was checking me out. Again.

Ace and Nico: Smiling like they discussed it and just found out they were right.

Katie: Smiling. I couldn't read her…weird.

I shrugged helplessly. Everyone stood and bowed to us. I looked at Chiron and he shrugged and smiled warmly. I smiled back. I looked to my parents put my arms around them. They laughed and hugged back.

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Apollo and Persephone?_ How did I not think of them?! How?! I thought thoroughly on who her parent could be, and it turned out to be both parents! I wondered how Hades is taking this…

**Meanwhile, in the Underworld…**

"Persephone has a _child_?!" Hades boomed. "With _Apollo_?!" He was enraged, to put it simply. He felt betrayed, but then he thought about what happened 17 years earlier.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ugh, Hades. Why are you being so difficult?" Persephone yelled. Hades shrugged._

"_Because I can," he simply answered. Persephone screamed in her anger. It was very hard to make the goddess mad, but this time Hades got her the worst it's ever been. _

"_Well, until you aren't, I'm going up to Olympus," she said, having been done with her rage for a while. She hated being angry. Hades' eyes widened._

"_B-but what about out d-deal?" he stuttered, shocked at her sudden change of mind._

"_I can't be in the same Underworld with you right now," she huffed. "I think we need a break." They were only dating at that time._

_With that, she vanished to Olympus, leaving only a little red wildflower in her place._

_*End Flashback*_

She had been gone for three years, which felt like 3 hours in gods-time. He relaxed, now knowing she hadn't cheated on him.

He popped the question a year after, and they never got in an argument as bad as that one since. He smiled, thinking happily for once. He was a step-father to a _girl._ He had two sons, but now he had a step-daughter. That was a nice change.

***Back to Camp Half-Blood***

I waited until after dinner to talk to Cali. Apparently, everyone else had the same idea. People were crowding around her, and I knew that she hated the attention. So I decided to save her.

"Hey, Cali, do you want to come to the Athena cabin and talk?" I asked her. She nodded gratefully. We walked quickly to the Athena cabin and rushed inside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she inquired nervously. I laughed.

"Oh, I was just saving you from everyone out there," I explained. She looked relieved, strangely, but I just brushed it off.

I was about to say something to end the awkward silence, but our whole group burst through the door, saving me. They all immediately started asking questions at the same time.

**Cali's POV:**

"Did you know?"

"How old are you?"

"How does it feel?"

"Are you a goddess?"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"What—" I held my hand to silence them and took a deep breath.

"I knew about my dad, he told me in a dream about a week ago, but he said not to tell anyone until I knew about my mom. Travis, I'm still 17. They had me 17 years ago. Connor, it feels the same, just a little more whole. I mean, I have a mom and dad…I don't know if I'm a goddess, to tell you the truth. My mom asked me during dinner if I wanted to stay with her and Hades in the Underworld, up on Olympus with Dad, or here. I told her I'd talk to you guys first." I took another deep breath.

"Are you sure you're 17?" Travis asked, sounding skeptical. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes."

"Where do _you _want to stay?" Percy asked. I slouched. The question I didn't want to be asked is above my head waiting to be answered.

"I don't know. I mean, I finally meet my _real _parents, but I would have to leave my original family in the process," I said, feeling indecisive. That's me. Indecisive. Now I have the biggest decision to make.

"Well, maybe you could go between the three?" Thalia suggested. She was going to join the Hunters of Artemis soon, so she would go between the Hunt and Camp. I thought about it.

"I guess I could do that," I said, feeling hopeful. "But where would I stay first?"

"Olympus," Ace said, treating me like his sister. I am technically his step-sister. Same with Nico.

"Why?" I asked.

"You seem closer with Apollo," he explained.

"Speaking of Apollo, you call him Dad," Annabeth said, surprised. "And he doesn't get mad."

"Yeah," I said, confused at where this is going.

"Gods hate it when they're kids call them Mom or Dad," Percy told me. I looked at them, all nodding.

"Really?" They nodded again. "Huh."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and in walked my parents.

Mom's brown hair was pulled into a side braid with flowers in it. She was wearing a flowing floral print sundress that went to her knees and white flats.

Dad's hair was flipped to the side, like always. He wore jean shorts with a light green polo—the same shade as Mom's eyes. He was wearing black converse like me.

They walked in and all of my friends and Annabeth's and Natalie's siblings bowed. I didn't move.

"Fleur, you have to at least _act _like we're gods to you," Dad said, a twinkle in his light blue eyes told me he was teasing. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sure, Dad, I will. When the sun doesn't rise," I said, teasing back. He laughed.

"Have you decided where you'll be staying?" Mom asked me. I nodded.

"I would like to go between the three, if that's alright," I politely responded. She looked as though that was what she expected. She smiled and nodded. I laughed and hugged her, thanking her repeatedly.

"Where to first, Cal?" Dad pursued. I told him Olympus, and soon we were off to his home.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I watched as Cal flashed out with Apollo, soon being followed by Persephone. We all sighed and said our goodnights to each other. Natalie and I went to bed, and I had a 'demigod dream' that night.

_I was in a dark room with a huge cage in the corner. A human-sized cage. There was a clumped figure in the cage, and when I looked closer, I saw a familiar floral print sundress that was ruined and had gold stains—ichor stains. Their brown hair was braided to the side with dead flowers sticking out of it. The white flats on their feet were stained with dirt and grime._

_It was Persephone._

I woke up in a cold sweat and ran to the Big House, not bothering to get dressed or put on shoes.

"Chiron! Mr. D! It's Perseph—" I cut myself off once I saw Evelyn talking to them.

"Ah, Annabeth, I see you two had the same dream. It's time for a quest," Chiron said. "Go see Rachel and get your prophecy." I nodded grudgingly and started for Rachel's cave.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a good friend of mine, and the Oracle of Delphi at Camp Half-Blood. As soon as we got there, Rachel's eyes turned completely green and billowing smoke radiated out of her mouth.

"_Four shall travel to the birthplace_

_Troubles, fear, and more they shall face_

_Beware the longest hour_

_In order to find the flower_

_The Dove will fall_

_The Sunshine shall save all_

_The Owl shall hail_

_But without the Sea will fail_

_Help from the Flame they will need_

_In order for the four to succeed."_

Rachel collapsed, but I caught her in time, no thanks to Evelyn, and set her gently on her bed.

We walked out; I thinking about the prophecy, Evelyn doing gods know what. We went to Chiron and I recited it word for word. He nodded thoughtfully before speaking.

"You each will choose one companion to join—"

"PERCY!" Evelyn yelled, before I could say anything. I swore under my breath. 'The Sunshine shall save all.' I knew who to pick.

"Cali."

"Ah, Calisto, nice choice," he said.

"Who's Calisto? She said _Cali._ I think your hearing's going, old man," Evelyn said.

"Calisto is her full name, genius," I told her.

"No, her full name is Cali Fiammetta."

"Her full name is Calisto Fleur Fiammetta," Chiron said, looking agitatedly at Evelyn. "I'll go Iris-Message her now."

Evelyn walked out to look for my boyfriend who, since it was 7, was probably still sleeping. She returned with Percy, whose clothes looked as though they were thrown on carelessly. They most likely were…

Cali flashed in, the work of her father, and regarded us with a yawn. She was a morning person, but probably stayed up late writing one her stories.

"What is it, Annabeth?" she asked with another yawn. I wrung my hands together, trying to think of the best way to tell her. She noticed and woke up a little.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" she inquired further.

"Um, you see, well—" Evelyn cut me off with a groan.

"Persephone's been captured," she blurted. Insensitive much? Cali looked close to tears.

"But I just saw her yesterday," she muttered. "Damn, I should've gone to the Underworld first! I could've prevented this from happening! Why?! Ugh! Stupid me! I just _had _to stay with Dad!"

Her anger was rising by the second. I glared at Evelyn. I looked back at Cal and grabbed her into a hug. She struggled for a few seconds, still angry, but soon softened. I felt her body shake with sobs. She was crying. Wait, she was _crying._ This is bad. She feels like she did when Ryan died.

There was a flash, and soon Apollo appeared.

"Sweetie, I heard a noise—oh," he said. Then he realized that she was crying. His eyes widened.

"What happened?" he demanded. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"All I did was tell her that Persephone was captured—"

"She was?!" Apollo worried. He took Cali from me and held her, speaking calming words to her. Percy was still in shock of Cali crying. I put my fingers in front of his face and snapped him back to reality—literally.

"When she's calmed down, Apollo, help her pack a bag. We're going on a quest," I declared.

**A/N: So how was that? Remember the contest, deadline March 31****st****, and no one got my favorite colors: orange, blue and purple. WOW was close though. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Random song of the chapter: New Divide by Linkin Park**

**Random question of the chapter: How old do you think I am?**

**~Cali**


	10. Visitor

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N: Alrighty, so I'm 14, congrats to those who got it right. I'm not sure if I like where this story is going. Tell me in a review if you think I should keep going or rewrite it. If you don't voice your opinion, I will just keep writing it and ignore things said in future chapters. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: So I thought that I could have some fun and bring in a character from the series. So I captured Octavian.**

**Octavian: Hello? Who's there?**

**Me: Mwahaha, it's your worst nightmare. Now say the disclaimer, or I'll…I'll get a daughter of Hecate to sew up all the stuffed animals you destroyed and make them come to life with thoughts of revenge. Yeah, that sounds evil enough.**

**Octavian: GASP! You wouldn't?**

**Me: I would.**

**Octavian: CaliGirl doesn't own anyone or me!**

**Me: *Mumbles* If I owned Octavian, he wouldn't have survived the Giant War…**

**Annabeth's POV:**

After I packed myself, Percy, and helped Apollo pack for Cali, I knocked on the Aphrodite cabin door. Piper answered and smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth. What can I do for you?" she asked leaning on the side of the doorway.

"Is Evelyn in there?" I asked, looking around her shoulder a little. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, she is. Why do you need to know about _her_?" she inquired, confused.

"We're kinda sorta…goingonaquesttogether," I said, quickening the last part. She unfortunately understood it.

"_What_?!" she screeched, even more confused. I shrugged.

"We had the same dream, and now she, Percy, Cali, and I are going on a quest together," I explained. She nodded, feeling sympathy for me that I had to go with _her._

"Alright, Annabelle, I'm ready to go," Ellie Bratner's nasally voice told me as she started down the path to the bus. I put an arm in front of her to stop her.

"Let's set a few rules, shall we? First, you call me Annabeth, nothing else, got it? Second, you try anything funny with Percy; you have to deal with me. Third, you say anything and I mean _anything,_ to make Cali upset in any way—which is hard to do—you have to deal with me. Her mom was just taken, so she's extra sensitive. Understand?" I told her in a deadly calm tone through my gritted teeth. She nodded, scared, and I let her go.

"Very nice. I haven't seen her like that since she first started dating Percy and rubbed it in your face, when you set her straight." Piper applauded me. I laughed and agreed.

We all piled into the camp van and headed off to what could be the greatest achievement or worst failure of our lives.

On that happy note, Argus dropped us off in the middle of nowhere, Ohio, after five long and boring hours of driving. I thought about the prophecy. '_Four shall travel to the birthplace.' _Well, it's obviously Persephone's birthplace: what is now San Francisco. **(I couldn't find her birthplace, so I made it a convenient place.)** I told the other three and Cali looked at me.

"My mom was born in San Francisco?" I nodded. She shrugged. I thought about the next line. '_Troubles, fear, and more they shall face.' _Didn't sound pleasant, but very straight forward.

'_Beware the longest hour.' _What's the longest hour? It could be midnight, since some people call it the longest hour of the day, but I could be wrong…HAHAHA! Me, wrong? Yeah, right.

My thoughts were cut short by two voices inside my head talking, sounding like snakes. Then I realized they _were_ snakes.

_Do you have a rat or mousssse I could, uh, borrow? _George asked.

_George! Sssstop it. You interrupted her thoughtssss. Apologize, _Martha scolded.

_I'm ssssorry. I am jusssst very hungry, _George apologized.

Looks like we have visitors. I looked up to see Hermes talking with Cali and Percy while Evelyn was screaming at George and Martha to get away. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

"I'm sorry, George, Martha. This is Evelyn, daughter of _Aphrodite,_" I explained.

_Oh, well that explainssss everything, _Martha said. I went up to her and stroked her.

_What about me? _George exclaimed. I laughed and stroked him as well. I looked back to Hermes and he was hugging Cali. I joined Percy's side.

"Now," Hermes started, letting go of his niece. "Since I am the god of Wanderers and Travelers, I have come to do my job and help my favorite niece." He ruffled Cali's hair, and she laughed.

"What about your favorite cousin?" Percy asked, offended.

"But Nico isn't here," Hermes told Percy, whose jaw dropped. We all started laughing and he pouted.

"Not funny, guys," he mumbled. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It kind of is," I said, gasping for air. "Your reaction was the best part."

"So what I came to give you are these." Hermes pulled out a backpack, a messenger bag, a tote, and a purse. He handed the backpack to Percy, messenger bag to Cali, tote to me, and purse to Evelyn. "These are enchanted bags that can hold anything and everything. They also turn into other items if you need to move fast and can't with a big bag. Watch." He moved to Cali and pulled on the strap, turning it into a ring with an orange gem attached to a silver band.

I tugged on the strap of my tote, and it transformed into a green wristwatch. I put it on my left wrist and watched it tick for a few seconds.

I looked over to Percy, who made his backpack a wristwatch like mine, only it was grey.

Evelyn's designer purse changed into a plain silver chain that clipped around her wrist. She stared at it, mouth open, and turned to Hermes.

"Look, Snake Dude, I think there was a mistake. My _designer purse _turned into a _silver chain,_" she said, irritated. Hermes looked at her, trying not to burst her into bits. "I think—"

"Thank you very much for your help, Lord Hermes. We should be going, right guys?" I looked pointedly at Cali and Percy. Cali got it first.

"Yeah, Uncle, we need to get to San Francisco and I'd rather it be sooner than later." She hugged him goodbye and he flashed out.

"Well that was an…interesting visit," Percy muttered. I nodded.

"So, now what?" Evelyn asked. We looked at her.

"Did you listen to anything we've been saying?" Cali asked, seething at the oblivious girl. She shook her head telling us no.

"Let's just start and try to find a place to stay since it's already seven," Percy said, looking at his newly acquired watch.

"It's already seven?" I asked, shock filling me.

"Uncle was here for," she started to write the math in the air in front of her. "Six hours?!"

"I guess time flies when you're with a god," I think aloud. "Anyway, let's go." We started walking, and walking, and walking for what seemed like hours, but turned out to be only one.

We finally found a little motel called Peak Inn, which told us we were in Peak, Ohio. We went inside and asked for a room since money was tight.

"Hi, one room please," Cali requested.

The desk person glanced up from her magazine long enough to ask, "How old are you?"

"Uh, 17, why?" she told her, oblivious as to why she was being asked this.

"Sorry, kid. You have to be 18 or older to get a room," she replied in a bored monotone, not even bothering to look up this time. We looked to Percy.

"Oh, uh, I'm 18," he told the woman who looked to be in her late teens. She looked up to see who the voice was coming from, and her eyes widened a little.

"Well, yes you are," she replied, looking him up and down. I rolled my eyes, but yelped when Percy pulled me close with his arm protectively around my waist. "Oh, and taken by a dumb blonde," she muttered, setting up our arrangements. I ignored her statement and took the key she was holding out.

"Thank you for your service," I said, putting a penny in her tip jar and walking to the elevator. We were all laughing, with the exception of Evelyn, who was still irritated that she had 'to walk,' when we got in the lift and pressed the third level. We got to our room and found two beds.

"I call Anna!" Cali quickly said. I laughed and nodded.

"I'll go on the couch," Percy said, already taking of his shoes and putting a blanket over him, closing his eyes.

"Great! I get my own bed!" Evelyn squealed. She got ready for bed in the bathroom first and came out in a light pink super short nightgown.

Cali went in next, coming out in a light yellow camisole with a sun on it and the same shade of yellow shorts.

I went in last because Percy was already asleep. I brushed my teeth, let my hair down, and put on a light grey t-shirt and flannel bottoms. I walked out of the bathroom and into bed. Cali and I were overcome by unconsciousness instantly.

**Evelyn's POV: (Didn't see that coming did you?)**

I lay in bed thinking about the prophecy. '_The Dove will fall._' Well that's obviously Annabeth since she can't do anything right.

'_The Sunshine shall save all._' Sunshine is me because I'm the hero and my personality is like sunshine!

'_The Owl shall hail._' I guess that would be Cali since she has to be in here too.

'_But without the Sea will fail._' That's Percy. No discussion needed.

'_Help from the Flame they will need._' That could be fire, right?

'_In order for the four to succeed._' That's just telling us that we have to succeed.

That was too easy. I fell asleep knowing how much of a genius I am.

**A/N: So, I decided to stop here because it's sort of a filler, and I wanted to make a shorter chapter. Tell me how it is, I wanna hear from you guys. Also, tell me if I should continue it or rewrite it.**

**ASK ME RANDOM QUESTIONS! I'M BEGGING YOU HERE! PLEASE!**

**Me: Now, Octavian. What do you think of Evelyn?**

**Octavian: She's pretty cute, but just too oblivious of everything. And not to mention ignorant and arrogant.**

**Me: Oh, so you think she's like you? Not the oblivious part, but everything else?**

**Octavian: Hey!**

**Me: I speak only the truth.**

**Random song of the chapter: Too close by Alex Clare**

**Random question of the chapter: What's your favorite color?**

**~Cali**


	11. Oh, no

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, but no one answered whether or not to redo the story. If you want me too, I'll definitely do it, so review quickly! And check out my new poll on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does.**

**Octavian: That's been used a lot already.**

**Me: Do I look like I care?**

**Octavian: Yes, yes you do.**

**Me: Shut up…This is why if I owned you, you wouldn't have lived to even **_**see **_**the Giant War!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I didn't get a lot of sleep that night because _someone, _*cough* Evelyn *cough*, mumbles in her sleep. Loud. I kept hearing, 'I am Sunshine,' or, 'I am genius.' Yeah. Right.

The next morning, we all woke and started packing up. Well, we as in me, Percy, and Cali, who looked like a wreck. Her hair was in the messiest bun yet, and there have been quite messy ones, and her glasses were nowhere to be seen. Good thing she didn't need them too bad; just long distance. Her blue-green eyes were bloodshot like she hadn't slept in days. She was in a black floral sundress, in memory of Persephone because she missed her. She had on her black converse and black socks. We could tell that she didn't want to bothered, so we obliged. Again, we as in me and Percy; Evelyn didn't get the memo.

"So, Cal," she started in her nasally voice. She opened her mouth to say more, but Cali cut her short.

"_Don't_ call me Cal." She moved her gaze to her shoes. "Mom called me that." It crushed me to see her so…so _broken._ Evelyn just rolled her eyes.

"Then what _can_ I call you?" she asked, clearly annoyed. I clenched my fists and almost started for her, but Percy grabbed arm to hold me back. I turned to him and he slightly shook his head. Not my battle to fight. I understood and took a deep breath. Cali looked back up to her, glaring a little.

"How about my name?" she remarked sarcastically. "Cali."

I remembered her rules for nicknames. We all agreed to have our own nickname for her, but anyone can call her Cal. Until now.

"Only Leo can call me Fia, Annabeth calls me C, Percy called dibs on CFF, Thalia named me C-Pea, instead of Sweet Pea, Nico dubbed me Flower Girl, Jason titled me Bubbles, and Piper renamed me as Sunny. Only they may call me the previous names," she had explained long ago to Katie, Travis, Will, Grover, and Juniper when we me them. I smiled at the memory.

I realized that she had many more nicknames now, some not as nice as others:

Fia, C, CFF, C-Pea, Flower Girl, Bubbles, Sunny, Blossom, Fleur, Flower, Spots (not nice, because of all of her freckles; she gets teased), Fire, Burst (her temper, because when it's lost, it's in a burst), Freak, Weirdo, Nerd, Li, Ali, and many, many more.

She had guidelines and everything. It was a very serious topic for her; she _loved _nicknames.

I was shook to the present when Percy told me everything was packed up and ready to go. I nodded and we started for a diner down the road so we could get something to eat.

We arrived and walked into a diner that was modern, but looked to be at least twenty years old with the dust and rust it had acquired.

After being greeted by a woman whose appearance showed that she was as old as the diner. She had long, straight blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

After getting seated, we all ordered our food. Hermes had given each of us a hundred dollars, so Percy, Cali, and I spent little.

I got a cheeseburger and water, Percy ordered nachos and water, Cali received her spaghetti with only butter on it and water, while Evelyn took her steak with a large vanilla milkshake greedily.

"You do know that you're paying for your own meal, right?" I reminded Evelyn. She nodded without looking from her food.

There was little small talk, but a lot of awkward silences.

When we were finished eating it was past 9 o'clock. We agreed to stay at another motel and ventured out to find one nearby. We found one quarter past ten and checked in quickly, unlike the last time.

We went to bed quietly after changing and what not. The next morning we slept in to rest as much as we could to prepare for our long journey ahead of us. Big mistake. I woke up to the sound of Cali screaming. I drew my dagger and searched for the source.

However, instead of finding something, I found some_one_ missing. Cali was nowhere to be seen. We looked for her, but I saw something glittering in the sunlight. Her charm bracelet. Wait—her _charm bracelet_—her _weapons._ She was kidnapped and unarmed. Defenseless. Evelyn groaned.

"Great, now we have yet another one to find," she said. Then I did something I should have done earlier. I slapped her. Hard.

**Cali's POV:**

I woke up early that morning to take a nice hot shower. I stepped out feeling refreshed and clean. I smiled as I pulled on a bright pink sundress with white flower outlines. I slipped on the pink converse I stole—I mean _borrowed_ from Silena.

I snuck out of the bathroom quietly and brushed my hair into a high ponytail.

I had taken off my bracelet before my shower like always, so I picked it up. I was taken from my thoughts when someone cleared their throat from behind me.

I turned around expecting to see Percy there asking me why I was up, but was instead confronted by a man, well teenage guy, who had the most wolfish smile I had ever seen. His pitch black hair was covering most of his grey eyes—wait, I know those eyes anywhere.

"Logan?" I asked in disbelief. Logan Smith is Athena's oldest son; he's kept to himself, smart, and annoying. Now we can add traitor to the list. He grinned maniacally at me before picking me up and hauling me over his shoulder. I didn't know what to do, so I screamed.

_Come on, guys. Wake up, _I thought helplessly. When they didn't, I knew I had to do something.

We were already in the parking lot, where he was pushing me into a silver Mazda 6. I was in the passenger seat, for some reason, and Logan moved around the front to the driver seat. He got in and started the car. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Ready for a ride?" he asked. I smiled weakly out of fear that if I didn't, there would be consequences. He laughed and stepped on the pedal.

We were racing down the highway for what felt like forever, thanks to my ADHD, until we drove down an exit and pulled into a parking lot of an old warehouse. He got out of the car and around the back and opened the trunk. He took something out and put it in his pocket.

While I waited, I reached for my wrist to finger my bracelet like I always do when I'm nervous, but I felt nothing. I looked down and remembered that I never put it on because he interrupted me.

Then it all hit me. I was weaponless. I was kidnapped. I was doomed.

He opened my door and dragged me out. He shoved me until we stopped at the door. Logan said 'I got the girl' in Ancient Greek and the door creaked open, revealing a guy with bright blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He looked like someone I used to know, Luke, but he didn't have a scar down the side of his face.

He nodded to Logan while keeping his eyes on me. Logan pushed me into the warehouse and slammed the door shut behind us. The guy kept looking at me, and whenever I caught him, he would just grin and chuckle a little.

We just stood there, not moving. I found a sudden interest in Silena's shoes until the Luke look-alike spoke up, after he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into the icy fortresses he called eyes, of course.

"It's sad that we have to ruin such a pretty face." He mocked pity before smiling at me. My eyes widened when I processed what he said. He was going to hurt me.

"Where am I?" I demanded. He just laughed and, much to my surprise, answered.

"San Francisco, sweetheart." His voice was almost as cold as his eyes. I glared at him. He laughed again and looked over at Logan. "She's a feisty one, isn't she?" Logan shrugged.

"She's actually always happy. No matter what the situation is, she looks at the bright side. Though, not too sure what the bright side is now."

"Especially when she finds out that we have Persephone here, too." The guy turned to see my horrified expression. "Whoops, ruined the surprise, didn't I?"

"Who are you?" I tried to sound defiant, but my voice broke a little. He just laughed and shrugged.

"Whoever you want me to be, hon," he replied. I glared daggers at him. "Man, if looks could kill—"

"You'd be dead quicker than you could say 'please,'" I finished for him. He put up his arms defensively, reminding myself I didn't have my charms. I dejectedly gazed down at my empty wrist. Apparently they noticed.

"What's supposed to be on your wrist, babe?" he inquired. I quickly looked back to them.

"Nothing, I just do that when I'm—" This will kill me to say. "—nervous or scared." I closed my eyes tightly and silently counted to ten and felt better. "Where's Mo—Persephone?"

"Were you just about to say, 'Mom'?" Logan asked. He wasn't there when Mom and Dad claimed me. I shook my head innocently.

"I was about to say Monsonia, since that's her favorite flower, but thought better of it," I lied. Seemed to work, they bought it. "Now where is she?"

"Um, down that hall, second door on the left, right?" Luke look-alike said. Logan nodded.

"So…can I go there?" I asked hopefully. They just laughed and we started walking towards the hall they said Mom was in. We were walking down and I saw the second door come and go.

"Um, we missed the door," I pointed out.

"Oh, we're taking you to your _own _room," Logan said.

I was doomed.

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth slapped Evelyn.

"Cali was just taken to gods know where, and you're complaining?" she demanded incredulously. Evelyn audibly gulped. "Sometimes I honestly wonder why the gods entrusted you to go on this quest." Her voice was gaining dangerously calm composure with each word. I could already see where this was going.

"Okay," I interfered, separating them. "Yelling won't get us anywhere." I pointedly looked at Annabeth. She nodded.

"Let's start heading for San Francisco, then, since they'll probably take her where Persephone is," Annabeth explained. We all nodded and started packing.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I packed my things, and then started on C's.

I went into the bathroom and picked up her brush, toothbrush, dirty pajamas, and other toiletries. I then opened her suitcase. I put in any clothes I found strewn around. I slowly zipped it closed. She was gone.

I picked up her glasses we had found in her bag the night before. I put them in a suitcase pocket careful not to break them.

She still had her ring/messenger bag on her finger since she never took it off, so she luckily had necessities.

The last thing I did, and the one I was dreading the most, was pack her charm bracelet. I picked up the blue, purple, and orange beaded bracelet and fingered it. I looked at the silver spear, dagger, knife, sword, bow, and flower. I blinked back the annoying tears and sighed deeply before putting the piece of jewelry in my pocket and nodding to Percy, signaling I was ready.

We headed out, Percy comfortingly holding my hand while Evelyn glared at the ground. I know you want to, and sometimes I do too, but don't feel sorry for her. She brought this upon herself.

We grabbed a special taxi—the Gray Sisters. Let's not talk about it, shall we?

It was noon when we arrived in San Francisco, and we decided to stop in a Starbucks to get a quick bite. I got a Vanilla Macchiato and a cinnamon roll. Percy decided to get an orange mango smoothie with a blueberry scone. Evelyn got a Caffe Latte and a ham and swiss Panini.

As we were eating, I thought about how if Cali were here, she'd be having a Caramel Macchiato, Asiago and Cheddar Pretzel, a caramel brownie, and coffee cake. She loved Starbucks…and food…

I could tell Percy was thinking the same thing because he had the sad and distant look in his sea green eyes. Evelyn was just shoving her Panini up her face. She could be really insensitive sometimes. What am I saying? She's always insensitive.

We finished, I swore on the River Styx that when we brought C home, I would take her to Starbucks. We tried to think of where to go when there was a bright light. Looks like another visitor.

We covered our eyes.

"You can open them," a voice said. It was a male voice, filled with sadness. We did as told and opened out eyes. I can't say I wasn't surprised to see Apollo.

He looked horrible. Bags were underneath his usually twinkling eyes, which were now dark and depressed. His hair was sticking out everywhere. His shoes and socks were mismatched, and his shirt was on backwards. He looked at us for a moment.

"Where's Calisto?" He tried to see behind us.

Percy and I glanced at each other, battling, and I lost.

"Well, you see, Lord Apollo, this morning C woke up earlier than everyone else. Someone came in while we were sleeping, taking C. She screamed, waking us up, but it was too late—"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Fleur was _kidnapped?!_" he demanded. I flinched and he softened. "I'm sorry. This has all been really stressful. I just really don't need my daughter taken too. Zeus has been blaming me, Demeter is saying it was Hades, and now Fleur is gone, too. I just don't know what to do, as you can see." He gestured toward his outfit.

"We think it was the same people who took Persephone," Percy informed him. Apollo nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess I should tell you what I came to do," he began. "Athena thinks Annabeth and Percy shouldn't be together, while Poseidon does. They asked me to get you."

Percy and I looked at him shocked, but nodded. He flashed us to the Olympus throne room. We were all in front of our parents; I was in front of Athena, Percy in front of Poseidon across the room, and poor Aphrodite had Evelyn at her feet.

"Mother, why have we been called here?" I asked, watching my words carefully.

"Well, Annabeth, your mother doesn't approve of your relationship with Percy but I do," Poseidon told me, not giving Athena any time to respond.

"So, why are we here?" Percy asked, looking pointedly at Aphrodite. She just smiled.

"Well, we want you to break—" Athena started.

"We never agreed to that, Athena," Poseidon interrupted. Athena just rolled her eyes.

"I think they should stay together, they're my favorite couple, but I'll just give them a hard time. If they are still together when Percy's 20th birthday comes, they can stay together. But if they aren't, bye-bye Percabeth," Aphrodite suggested.

"Percabeth?" I asked. She grinned.

"It's your couple name," she explained. "Now, all in favor raise your hands." Percy, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Athena, and I raised our hands. "Majority rules. You'll stay together."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. We were flashed out and in my hands were a compass, a map of The Greek Theatre, and a book about sirens. Why we would need to know about sirens is beyond me.

I looked over at Percy and he was holding six pairs of ear plugs, even though there are only three of us, and…a flower? He gave the flower to me since he would just shove it into his bag, and I wouldn't.

Evelyn was holding four Hephaestus cell phones, each decorated differently.

The first one was definitely Evelyn's. It was light pink, but it just had that rustic vintage look that Evelyn always loved.

The second was green with a blue trident on the back. Percy's, no doubt.

The third was an intelligent grey and had an owl pattern on the back. There were also books here and there on it. Mine, I am proud to say.

The fourth phone had a case that was a transition from orange to blue to purple. It was decorated with flowers and suns. I knew it was Cali's and instantly snatched it from Evelyn's hand.

"Hey! That one was gonna be mine!" she argued. I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's Cali's. Her mother is Persephone—" I pointed at the flowers, "—and her father is Apollo." I pointed at the suns.

"So? I love flowers and my personality is sunny," she explained as if it was obvious. I just ignored her and put Cali's phone with her bracelet.

I checked my watch and saw that it was eleven at night.

"Let's go find yet another hotel," Percy voiced my thoughts. I nodded in agreement and we found a hotel quickly and fell asleep instantly.

_I was on some sort of stage. I took in my surroundings and saw Persephone, Cali, and a girl who appeared to be the same height as Cali with long black hair and silver-grey eyes. _

_I searched some more until my eyes landed on a certain black-haired, grey-eyed boy; Logan, my oldest brother. He was talking to a guy with blonde hair and cold blue eyes in a hushed tone. _

_He looked exactly like Luke, but without the scar._

_I walked closer to them until I could hear what they were saying. _

"_But Logan, how could they find us? Our hiding spot is secured. Right?" the guy asked. Logan nodded quickly. "Then how did this happen?"_

"_I don't know, sir—" Logan started._

"_I told you not to call me sir."_

"_Sorry. I don't know, Octavian."_

I woke up with a start and sat up. Percy probably had a nightmare as well because he was in my bed. We have always done that since we were kids.

I swung my legs around the side of the bed and looked at the electronic clock on the bedside table: 2:43. I sighed and stumbled toward the bathroom. I washed water over my face and dried off. I went back out, but couldn't sleep. I decided to start reading the book my mom gave me.

'The Sirens are sisters who lure sailors to their death. The song of the Sirens is irresistible, but they reside beyond unpassable reefs which destroy the sailors' boat when they try to reach the Sirens.'

(I got this from )

I closed the book. I already knew all that. I checked the time again: 3:24. I clambered back into bed and tried to go back to sleep, succeeding. I had a peaceful, dreamless slumber at last.

*Line Break*

We woke up and packed our things yet again. I looked at Cali's bracelet and put it back into my pocket along with her phone. We trudged our things to the elevator and pressed the button. We hobbled into the lift and drop our bags, relieved.

"Hey, Annabeth," Evelyn said. "We are going to find Cali and Persephone, right?"

I looked at her, stunned. I was at a loss for words, so I nodded numbly. She smiled softly and nodded back. Maybe some sense was knocked into her after all. Well, after the slap.

The door dinged open and we started for the Greek Theatre, since that was the map we had, not knowing what was in store for us.

**A/N: Okay, there was chapter eleven! I only got three reviews, so I've decided that if I don't get more than five reviews, I won't post until I do. Okay? Okay. Now, REVIEW! Ask me random questions, please! I'm begging you, here!**

**Random song of the chapter: Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day**

**Random question of the chapter: Why you no review?**

**~Cali**


	12. Last Chapter? What!

Annabeth's Struggle

**A/N: So, because someone reviewed 5 questions, I'm going to count it. Thank DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever. By the way, just so you know, Leo's mine.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Cali and the plot. Thanks LoganSmithofAthenaCabin for Logan Smith the traitor. Thanks to NverForgiveOrForget's friend for Dawn Annika Taylor.**

**Cali's POV:**

I was in the room they threw me in, when I felt a hard object come in contact with the back of my head. The last thing I saw was Logan picking me up bridal style. Then blackness overwhelmed me.

I woke up and noticed that I was on a stage. My ankles were tied together, as were my wrists. I groggily sat up and looked around at my surroundings. There was a girl to my left with long wavy black hair and silver-grey eyes who was glaring at the two guys in front of us. To my right was Mom.

"Persephone," I whispered to her, careful not to call her Mom. She looked away from the men and over at me, eyes widening.

"Cali, are you alright?" She also made sure not to call me by my real name. I nodded silently, much to her relief.

"Why look, the princess awakens," Luke-look-alike mocked. I rolled my eyes and stared at anything but him.

"Just leave her alone! What did she ever do to you?" the girl demanded. He laughed in response. "Wanna let us in on the joke?"

"Sure. Cali, here, is a very…powerful demigod. And I want that power," he explained, looking straight at me the entire time. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean she's 'powerful'? She's just a normal person," she exclaimed. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Why do _you_ think I'm powerful?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Well, for one your dad is Apollo and mom is Persephone. And two, you have powers you aren't aware of. Yet," he told me. How did he know?

"Then why is my mother here?" I asked.

"One word: Bait."

"And this girl?" I motioned my bound wrists at her.

"Just some more bait."

"How is she bait? I don't even know her."

"Ah, but that is your fatal flaw. You can't stand someone being hurt, friend or not, and will sacrifice yourself." He let that sink in. I stared at him, searching for words that won't come. That is my fatal flaw.

"Cal, don't listen to him. He's trying to throw you off," Mom begged me. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Well, I'll leave you to say your mushy stuff," he said, leaving with Logan.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Annika Taylor," the girl, Dawn, said. I smiled softly.

"Full names, huh? Alright, I'm Calisto Fleur Fiammetta. I prefer Cali, though," I introduced myself.

"Flos, we need to start planning on how to get out of here," Mom stated. I nodded.

"Well, does anyone know who the guys are?" Dawn inquired.

"The black-haired grey-eyed guy is Logan Smith; he's the oldest in the Athena cabin," I told them.

"What cabin?" Dawn asked, clearly confused.

"At Camp Half-Blood—wait; what are Annabeth and Percy thinking right now?" I asked myself, putting my head in my hands.

"Who?" Mom and I ignored Dawn.

"It's alright, I have a feeling they are coming right now," Mom said, cheering me up.

"Seriously, who are Annabeth and Percy?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Percy is the only son of Poseidon," I informed her. "They are also dating, and Percy's ex is with—ooh, I wonder how they are. I was the one keeping them from murdering each other—Annabeth and Evelyn, that is." I winced.

"It's alright, Percy is an amazing swordsman. He can mediate for the time being," Mom said.

"So, let me see if I got this right: Persephone's your mom, Apollo's your dad, and you don't think you're powerful. There are three people coming to save us, and two of them hate each other, right?" Dawn asked me. I nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Okay."

The door opened and Logan walked in with the other guy.

"Seriously, who are you?" I asked him.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm anyone you want me to be, hon," he mocked.

"How about someone dead, 'cause that's who I want you to be," I said. He tsked.

"You know, that's very rude. Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

"Yes, but I treat people with the manners deserve," I innocently said.

"Then I should be treated as a god," he said.

"As if. More like a peasant."

"You really are a feisty one. I like that." He looked me up and down. I shrunk under his gaze; I was only in the sundress from the day before.

"Just leave her alone, you jerk!" Dawn defended me.

He laughed and started for the exit, with Logan at his feet. He stopped at the door.

"And I prefer to be called Octavian," he said over his shoulder. With that, he left. I sighed in relief and lay down.

_Octavian,_ I thought. _Sounds so familiar. _

"Doesn't Octavian sound familiar to you?" Dawn asked me. I nodded thoughtfully. I looked down at my hands and saw my orange jeweled ring. I prayed to Hermes that he put something useful in there.

I slid the ring off and it turned into my messenger bag. I opened it and looked through the items.

Rope, no.

Compass, no.

Map, no.

Binoculars, no.

Pocket knife, perfect.

"Thank you, Hermes," I muttered. I took out the miniature blade and started cutting the ropes around my ankles. Then I worked on my wrists.

Apparently Mom and Dawn weren't paying attention because they both looked at me and asked, "Where'd you get the knife?" at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"From my bag," I responded as if it were obvious.

"Bag?!" Dawn screeched.

"Shhh. Do you want them to know that I have one?" I asked impatiently. She immediately calmed down. But not quick enough. The door to backstage creaked open, and a dark figure appeared.

"What's going on in here?" Octavian walked in and studied us. "Why did the girl yell 'bag'?"

"Because…um—" Dawn stuttered.

"Because she really wants one, but knows she won't get one," I lied through my teeth. He seemed to buy it, though. He shrugged and left us to our thinking.

While Dawn and Mom were planning, I cut they're bonds.

"So, we need to cause a distraction, but how?" Mom stated. I nodded slowly, and then got an idea. I told them the plan and they agreed, though Mom was pretty reluctant.

**Annabeth's POV:**

We reached the Greek Theatre in ten minutes thanks to the compass and map. I led them through the entrance and straight to the stage. There, just like in my dream, Cali, Persephone, and the girl were huddled together whispering. I quickly and quietly made my way to them.

"C?" I called softly. She knew from the nickname it was me, so she turned around and tackled me in a hug.

"I knew you'd come," she whispered weakly in my ear. I nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She laughed gently. She released me and went for Percy. He hugged her back, and I smiled. He always acted like her big brother. She looked to Evelyn and nodded politely.

"Oh, so guys, this is Dawn Annika Taylor. She's daughter of…" she trailed off, and looked at Dawn. "I don't know who your parent is."

"Artemis," she said faintly. We looked at her stunned, even Persephone. "I was born like any Athena child; from the mind."

"Oh."

I took out Cali's bracelet and held it up.

"Have you been missing something?" I asked. She looked back to me and her eyes widened. She quickly snatched it and hugged it to herself before putting it on hastily. Then I remembered the cell phone and grabbed it out of my pocket.

"This was from Aph," I told her. Aphrodite always hated formalities, so insisted that we call her Aph. She took it and looked it over, smiling.

"This is awesome," she said.

"I know, right?"

"Anyway, we have a plan on how to get out, and we could use your help," C said, putting her newly acquired cell phone in her back pocket. We all listened to the plan intently, and Percy automatically declined it.

"Nope. Not letting you do that, CFF," he said. She just rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any other ideas, Kelp Head?" He gazed at his feet and shook his head. "Then don't say no."

"Now, when I say go, Dawn, you're going to get him in here. Then C, you're turn. Got it?" I instructed. They nodded, some more reluctant than others. *Cough* Percy and Persephone *Cough*

"And…go," I said when everyone was in their place. Dawn started having a really loud temper tantrum—so loud, Octavian came running in.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded. Dawn huffed.

"_She,_" Dawn pointed at Cali, "is saying she wants to help _you_." His eyes lit up.

"Really?" He looked to Cali for confirmation. She looked down, acting embarrassed, and nodded. "Well, all you had to do was call. Now follow me." She obliged and walked out.

Everyone got up and we huddled together.

"So, now Percy and I will follow them while you and Persephone keep watch. Take out anyone that looks like they might go near the room," I ordered Dawn.

"What do I do?" Evelyn asked. I thought about it.

"Stay here." She rolled her eyes but nodded.

We split up and took to our duties. Of course Percy started cracking up when I said that. Mature. Cali was lead into a room and the door shut behind her.

**Cali's POV:**

I followed Octavian into a room, the door shutting behind me. I smiled, trying to look like I want this when inside I want to shrivel into a ball, never coming out.

"So, how does this work?" I question him. He smiled slyly.

"Well first, you become my queen," he said before pulling me into a kiss. I resisted the urge to pull away, trying to keep in mind that I need to do this to escape.

I heard the door open, and so did Octavian. He started pull away, but I just wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him in place. He quickly returned by snaking his arms around my waist. They slowly crept to a lower area, but I pulled them back up to my waist.

He brushed it off and began untying my dress in the back. I suddenly realized where this was going and indistinctly tried to pull away, but his arms had a death lock around me.

I knew Percy was probably going out of his mind seeing that his 'little sister' is being forced to do this. I started counting in my head to see how long they would take.

When I got to 34, Octavian went limp in my arms, knocked out cold. I looked at them incredulously, taking deep breaths. I began to put my straps back on my shoulders and retie my dress.

"You couldn't have done that any sooner?" They eyed me, probably making sure he didn't do anything to me. "I'm fine. Now why did you wait so long?"

"Well, we were waiting for the signal," Percy defended.

"Wasn't the way too long kiss signal enough? I couldn't _look_ at him without feeling nauseas, and I just had to _kiss_ him for at _least_ a minute." They both mumbled apologies and I waved them off. "Let's just get out of here."

We got out and Dawn and Mom were standing outside the doors like bodyguards. I hugged Mom and felt relief hit me like a wave crashing onto the shore.

Mom thought we had suffered enough for today, including herself, so she flashed us back to Camp Half-Blood. The campers were a little surprised to see a girl who had been kidnapped (word spread quickly), a goddess who had been kidnapped, a new girl nobody's ever seen, and the three campers sent to find the second and, eventually, first. Chiron smiled and was the first to speak up.

"I'm glad you made it back safely." He turned to Mom and bowed. Everyone else followed suit. Mom looked at me sternly, and I rolled my eyes and bowed quickly. She just laughed and smiled.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Cali left to the Underworld with her mother after dinner and the campers had campfire. We sang songs and had fun. But when it was all finished, and Percy and I were at the beach, I remembered how Aph told us she would make my relationship with Percy hard. I looked over at Percy, who was calmly watching the waves. He felt my gaze and met my eyes. Our lips met afterward and I momentarily forgot everything that happened. But I could never forget my struggle to get this moment.

Fin.

**A/N: So that was the ending, but there will be a sequel. I want to know if you want the sequel first or Cali's story. Tell me soon. I want five people to tell me, and majority rules. **

**Here's the summary for the sequel:**

***Sequel to Annabeth's Struggle* "Remember how Aph told us she would make our relationship Hades? Yeah, that's coming into play…now," Percy told me. Damn it.**

**It'll be called Percy's Struggle…hehehe…Stupid…Ikr?**

**Then, here's the summary to Cali's story:**

**She could survive being kidnapped, and living in the Underworld, Olympus, and Camp Half-Blood, but can she survive being a goddess? Or an arranged marriage?**

**It'll be called I Will Survive…Right?**

**Tell me which one! Ask me random questions!**

**~Cali**


End file.
